


Coming Down

by kelseycurtis



Series: Canon Roxy/Negan [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: The much awaited sequel to The Other Woman is finally here. I'm so happy to be writing canon Roxy and Negan again. I've missed them a lot. Hope you guys enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Roxy’s P.O.V 

I rested my elbows on the cill of the RV’s window, watching as Negan paraded back and forth. All of them had the same expressions of fear, except the kid on the end. He was glaring up at Negan. What the fuck was his problem? Did he not quite realise that someone was about to die? Negan finally decided, killing the giant ginger guy. I grinned while the group screamed and cried. They fucking deserved this shit. They had taken out one of our outposts for no damn reason whatsoever. Killed our men and taken all the guns. This should make them think twice next time they think they own the new world. 

That’s when some piece of red neck looking shit jumped up and punched Negan. Dwight took control of the situation and got the fucker back in line. I felt like going out there and dealing with him myself, make sure he knows to never pull that shit again. Instead I remained where I was knowing better than to go against Negans wishes. Negan brought the bat down on the male on the left end of the line-up. One swing wasn’t quite enough as he spluttered his last few words before Negan brought Lucille down once more. I don’t see why he wanted to protect me from all this shit, it’s not like I hadn’t seen it before. I’d seen him cave in multiple skulls, so many now that I was pretty much immune to the grotesque sight. Everyone had seen their fair share of shit nowadays, it was just a case of becoming immune to it. 

Chapter 1

Negan’s P.O.V

Back at the Sanctuary I finally decided to give Roxy her present. I’d promised her a little something and I had the perfect thing. The one we had taken; his name was Daryl. I had him sent to Doctor Carson, so he could patch his shoulder up before I’d hand him over to Roxy all gift wrapped. Roxy had gone back to our room to freshen up a little. I made a quick visit to the wives to see if they needed or wanted anything. Amber requested more alcohol…something I was going to need to keep an eye on. I wasn’t having her drink her problems away, she’d made her choice. 

Roxy came and found me in the meeting room and smiled softly. She kissed my cheek, sitting down on the edge of the table.  
“I didn’t think you’d take out two of them,” She spoke.  
“Neither did I. But the shit that Daryl pulled needed to be punished.”  
“Good thing you did it. If it had been up to me…” she trailed off.  
“You would have killed every last one of them?”  
“It was disrespectful. It was stupid, and he deserves worse.”  
“And he’ll get it. That’s where you come in baby girl.”

She raised an eyebrow questioningly. There was a knock on the door, perfect timing. I called Dwight in who pushed Daryl in before him. He’d been patched up but that was about it. He glared at Roxy and I, still thinking he could put up a fight. Oh, he was about to meet his match. I pulled Roxy off the table by her hands and circled her. I stopped behind her and kissed her neck, up to her ear.  
“I promised you a present, baby girl,” I whispered.  
I could sense her smile, probably looking at Daryl like a kid looks at a new toy.  
“Break him for me. Make him question whose side he’s on,” I continued.  
She turned around to face me, practically beaming, “I can keep him?” She asked as if talking about a puppy. 

“He’ll be your responsibility if you choose too. Anytime he steps out of line, that’s on you. But I expect you train him well,” I explained.  
Roxy grinned ear to ear with girlish glee and kissed me hard, “this is the best present ever. Thank you, daddy.”  
“You can thank me later tonight baby girl,” I suggested.  
“Oh please, like I don’t every night,” she shot back.  
There was a small sound of disgust made from Daryl, making Roxy whip round to face him. Her demeanour had completely changed in an instant.  
“You got something to say?” She hissed. 

Daryl chose to remain silent but didn’t stop glaring at her.  
“Dwight, would you take my new dog down to the closet for me? Get him out of those dirty clothes and some food. I’ll be down a little later,” Roxy asked.  
He nodded and led Daryl out of the room, closing the door behind them. Roxy turned back to me, a thoughtful look across her face.  
“Have we got a collar and leash?” She asked.  
“Kinky ones or non-kinky ones?”  
“Non – kinky.”  
“I think we can find one.”  
“Good.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided we’d make a surprise visit to Alexandria next week. Of course, Prick and co. wouldn’t be happy to see us but I had to make sure he was taking this shit seriously. If not, then this time I _would_ make him cut off his son’s arm. Rick seemed like he was going to be a fun one, someone whose skin I was really going to enjoy getting under. He was going to be so much fun to break down. Whilst he’d complied eventually after our first meeting I had a feeling there was still some sort of fight in him. We’d soon see. 

The other person from that group that intrigued me the most was the kid. He had some fucking balls on him, more balls than his own father. He’d been willing to have his own fucking arm chopped right off by his dad. I mean if you can lose an eye, an arm isn’t much worse. And that eye really did peak my curiosity. How the fuck did he lose it? When did he lose it? What the fuck did it look like now? He was one of the few who had kept eye contact with me during the line-up, the rest of the pussies had dropped their gaze afraid that I might pick them. But that kid didn’t even seem the slightest bit afraid. I could respect someone like that. 

Roxy seemed to be making some progress with Daryl so far. I could hear the faint tune of ‘Easy Street’ as I made my way through the Sanctuary. God knows how long that had been playing. Roxy had only taken Daryl out for one walk so far, mainly so he could get his bearings. And give him the threat of working the wall. If he didn’t come over to our side of thinking, then he could work the wall. It would be fun to see how long he would last. She’d kept him fed on dog food sandwiches and some water. I’m half surprised she hadn’t requested a food bowl for him yet. 

I found her with the wives, she spent a lot of her free time with them making sure they were ok. They seemed happy around her, as if they were more excited to see her than they were me. Maybe she should be their husband instead. She was sat on the couch, flipping through an old magazine back before the world had gone to shit. Roxy glanced up at me and smiled, putting the magazine back on the coffee table.  
“Fancy seeing you here,” she smirked.  
“I could say the same about you. For someone who’s very adamant not to be labelled one of my fucking wives you sure do spend a lot of time here.”  
“Would you rather your wives and I not get along?”  
“Not at all.”  
“I think your just jealous that they like me more than you.”

I sat down next to her, putting my arm around her, “how’s Daryl doing?”  
“Progress is slow, he’s a stubborn asshole. Good thing I’m persistent.”  
“I ever told you how hot you are when you take charge?”  
She smirked, raising an eyebrow, “no you haven’t. But I’m sure you can go in to extreme detail in the bedroom.”  
“I was planning on it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roxy’s P.O.V

I unlocked and opened the door to the closet Daryl was being held in. He was asleep. Poor little puppy. Time to wake up, he had a big day today.   
“Come on dog, time to get up,” I spoke.   
He stirred a little before going still again. I sighed, rolling my eyes. I kicked him hard in the side.   
“Get up!” I shouted.  
This time he awoke, shielding his side in case I tried to kick him again. I squatted down so I was at his height, grabbing hold of his collar and pulling him upright. He glared at me before averting his gaze to the floor. I smiled, he was learning. Good boy. 

“You’ve got a big day today. We’re taking a trip to see your friend Rick. And you need to be on your best behaviour, you need to be a good boy for mommy. Is that understood?” I asked, in a sing song voice.  
He nodded. I smiled and got him to his feet.   
“You know what happens if you don’t behave today right?” I questioned, my tone turning a little more threatening.  
He shook his head, still keeping his gaze to the floor.   
“If you fuck up, daddy will have to kill another one of your friends. And you don’t want that to happen again, do you? I mean it’s already your fault he killed the second one.”

I noticed the way Daryl’s fists clenched. I wanted him to try something, give me a reason to beat the shit out of him. Give me a reason to put him on the wall again.   
“Dwight will get you some clothes and if your nice then maybe I’ll let you ride up front with mommy and daddy,” I said before leaving him in his closet.   
Dwight would bring him to me when he was ready. I headed outside where the trucks were being prepared for the journey. Fuel was being added to a few and mechanical checks were being done. I spotted Simon over by Negans truck and headed over, giving him a smile. Needless to say, Simon was my best friend in this place. 

“You think they’ll have Tequila?” He asked.  
“Who knows.”  
“I’m thinking of doing a Tequila Tuesday, Sombreros, Gelato, the whole lot.”  
I laughed at the mental image of Simon in a Sombrero. Strangely it would suit him.   
“You don’t need an excuse to drink you know,” I replied.  
“Eh, it’s better to have one though. You think it could catch on?”  
“Well I’m down. I can’t let you drink it all, that would make me a terrible friend.”  
“Exactly. Drinking alone makes it seem depressing.”

I spotted a few people kneeling, meaning Negan was here. He reached the truck and smiled, he was in a good mood which was always a good thing. He kissed my cheek before allowing those kneeling to stand.   
“We all ready to go?” He asked.  
“Almost, just waiting for the puppy,” I answered.   
As if on que Dwight rounded the corner with Daryl in tow, fully dressed in clothes he’d previously worn on the wall. Dwight handed me the leash, not mentioning anything about Daryl kicking up a fuss. Perhaps he could ride up front then. But the final decision wasn’t mine. 

“Daddy, is Daryl allow to ride with us? He’s been a good boy this morning,” I asked.  
He thought it over for a few moments, “nah, put him in the back.”  
I shrugged, indifferent to where Daryl was sat for the journey. I handed the leash over to Dwight again, so he could load him into the back of the truck with the rest of the few selected men. I climbed up into the passenger seat of the truck before Negan got into the driver’s seat. He started the vehicle and followed the one in front.   
“There a reason you didn’t want Daryl in with us?” I asked.  
He looked over at me, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips, “maybe I was hoping for some road head.”

“Hoping is the right word,” I rolled my eyes, “the last thing we need is to end up in a ditch because you lost control of the vehicle.”  
“Well it was worth a shot.”  
“Maybe you’ll get lucky on the way back.”  
“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep baby girl.”  
After half an hour on the road we finally reached Alexandria, the gate shut. Negan climbed out, knocking on the metal links with Lucille. The rest of the vehicles emptied. I took hold of Daryl’s leash as the gate opened. It wouldn’t hurt to let him off, it’s not like we’d lose him with all the men we had. I unclipped the leash from his collar and shoved it in my pocket.   
“Don’t wonder too far,” I warned. 

Rick of course did not look happy to see us, a flicker of worry flashed across his features. He looked at Daryl, his frown deepening. Negan pushed his way inside the gated community, make Rick hold Lucille. I frowned, confused by the action. Nobody got to just hold Lucille. It was a fucking honour to even touch her. The rest of us followed Negan inside, taking a good look around the place. Well shit, this was nice. The whole place was practically untouched by the apocalypse. It was that perfect suburban neighbourhood, complete with baby blue houses and white picket fences. It reminded me of home. What used to be home. I shrugged off the sadness, no time to think about that now. 

This would be one hell of a place to live. Rick took a few steps towards Daryl, trying to get him to meet his gaze. Negan stepped between them to prevent any interaction.   
“Can I speak to Daryl…please?” Rick asked, forcing the words out.  
“Ask her for Daryl, she’s the one in charge of him,” Negan motioned to me.   
I smiled and waited for Rick to ask me the same question. The answer was already a no. But I still wanted him to say please. Rick forced the question out again, meeting my gaze. I glanced at Daryl then back at Rick.  
“No. And he knows that if he speaks to you, there will be trouble when we get home,” I threatened. 

Rick took a deep breath to calm himself before nodding. Negan sent his men out into the town to take what they wanted. I trusted Daryl not to do anything in Negans care so went off to search for my own goodies. I found Simon and a few others ransacking a house a little further in the community. Simon was looking through the drinks cabinet, putting various bottles into a cardboard box. Anybody would think he was an alcoholic. Good thing I knew better. Half of those bottles would go to the wives for their bar area. The other half would be sold to workers.   
“Look what I found,” he spoke in a singsong voice.   
He produced a full bottle of Tequila from the back of the cabinet. He looked like a kid at Christmas. I gave him a thumbs up. He unscrewed the cap and took a whiff of the strong stuff. 

“That’s gonna put some hairs on your chest,” he said, “celebratory shot anyone?”  
The guys with him shook their heads. Simon turned to me, expectantly.   
“Why not?” I shrugged.   
Simon grabbed two shot glasses from the cabinet and we headed to the kitchen for salt and lemon. He poured the shots whilst I covered the rims of the glass in salt. We couldn’t find lemon, but there was an orange. That would have to do. I took hold of my shot glass, the closer it got to my lips the more potent the smell became.  
“This is what regret smells like,” I cringed.  
“Too late to back out now.”

Simon and I clinked glasses before downing the shot. I forced myself to swallow, my throat burning like never before. I could only imagine the face I was making. Simon himself was grimacing as he swallowed. I licked the salt off the rim before shoving the orange slice in my mouth to rid myself of the burning and horrible taste. I coughed, leaning against the kitchen island. Our coughing soon ended in a fit of giggles.   
“Tequila Tuesday is now in motion,” he grinned, giving me the motion for finger guns.  
“No more until we get back.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
I headed upstairs seeing as that hadn’t been touched yet. I stood in the doorway for the main bedroom. 

That queen-sized bed sure did look comfy. I lay down on the bed and smiled to myself. This mattress was definitely comfier than Negans. And it was so much quieter too. That then gave me an idea. I climbed off the bed and headed back downstairs. I exited the house and found Negan with Rick and Daryl not too far from the house.   
“Found anything good baby girl?” He asked.  
“Well I’ve been thinking; our mattress is pretty old and squeaky. Maybe we should get a new one,” I replied, smiling.  
“And where do you think we would get such a mattress?”  
“Prick...sorry Rick has a pretty good one. Maybe we should test it.”

Negan grinned ear to ear at the idea. Rick on the other hand gave me his signature glare. Negan picked me up, putting me over his shoulder, making me squeal in surprise. I giggled as he carried me over to Rick's home. Simon walked past us shaking his head.   
“Smooth!” He called after us.  
Negan pushed open the front door and headed straight for the stairs. I directed him to which room it was, and we headed inside. Negan put me down on the bed before climbing on top of me, kissing me hard.  
“You are just full of good ideas baby girl,” he said.  
“Oh I know.”

I wrapped my arms and legs around him, pulling him down for another kiss. We undressed each other quickly before I rolled us over, so I was on top. I rolled my hips against his, feeling him grow hard beneath me. Negan pulled me down for another kiss, tangling his fingers through my hair. His free hand trailed down my back and cupped my ass.   
“I think there’s a number of positions we’ll have to do to really test this mattress out,” Negan grinned.   
“Let’s hope they don’t mind me screaming your name,” I giggled.

We quickly ridded each other of the nessacary clothing, both of us naked from the waist down. I positioned him at my entrance before slowly sliding down onto him. We both moaned at the feeling, before I started a slow teasing pace. I gripped his shoulders to steady myself as my pace slowly got faster. His hips bucked against mine, forcing louder moans from me. Negan held my hips, matching my pace. I threw my head back, moaning his name.   
“God you look so fucking good riding my cock,” he groaned.   
Oh, I was aware. He told me every damn time.

Negan sat up, changing the position by pushing me down and climbing on top. I cursed loudly as he pushed into me roughly, one hand around my neck. He started a hard pace, the sound of skin on skin and various moans and groans filling the room. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him deeper. I dug my nails into the leather of his jacket, moaning his name once more. I knew this was only going to be a quickie, we couldn’t leave Rick unattended too long. Negan reached between us and rubbed my clit with his gloved hand. I cursed, feeling my orgasm building.   
“Scream daddies name,” Negan groaned. 

I threw my head back, his name on my lips like a prayer, each one louder than the last. My orgasm peaked, washing over me and making my hips buck into his touch as I screamed his name as he had wanted. Negan reached his own a few thrusts later, letting out a string of curse words. He grinned down at me as he breathed heavily.   
“I think we’ve found our mattress, baby girl.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay let's try this again, sorry for my absence. Just this fic wasn't doing so great so I decided to take a little break from it, but we're back now :)

Chapter 3

Negan’s P.O.V

We arrived back at The Sanctuary without incident. It was nice that we had all of our guns back from Rick. They were back where they belonged. Now that put me at ease a little. Rick only had knives and pointy sticks to defend his ‘community’. If he did however find more guns we’d find out and take them. After all we owned half his shit now. I had a few guys move the new mattress up to my room, doing my best not to watch as they struggled up the stairs. Roxy walked past, carrying a box of various items.  
“What’s all that for baby girl?” I asked.  
“Oh, it’s just some books and stuff for the girls. Figured they could do with some new stuff. The magazines are starting to come apart because they’ve read through them so many times,” she explained.

I smiled, it was nice that she cared so much about the wives. Sometimes it seemed she cared more for them than I did.  
“You don’t think I’m doing a good enough job at taking care of them?” I asked, teasingly.  
“No, I don’t,” she shot back.  
“Well if I remember, you fucking hated most of them half a year ago.”  
“I hated Ruby, there’s a difference. Now it’s like she doesn’t exist, and I prefer it that way,” Roxy smiled smugly, “besides they are my friends and isn’t that what you wanted in the first place?”  
“You think you’ll be getting any friendlier with them?” I joked.  
“You’re such a pig,” she shot back. 

I took the box from her, offering to carry it for her. We walked together.  
“You thought about what you want for your birthday?” I asked.  
“No because my birthday isn't important, we definitely have more things that are. Like living, finding food, staying alive.”  
“There’s no harm in celebrating. Its just one day where you get to relax and do whatever you want.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Within reason of course.”

Roxy sighed, her shoulders slumping a little. I stopped, turning to her.  
“What? Did I say something wrong?” I asked.  
“No. I just got thinking, my birthday is now sort of a day to celebrate being alive. Like happy birthday, well done for not being bitten. I used to think that made existence so sad. And then I ran into you.”  
“Literally, ran right fucking into me.”  
This made her smile, “existing doesn't seem so scary anymore. Whilst survival is still our main goal we can relax a little because of everything we're lucky to have.”

“Baby girl, we are still celebrating your birthday. No huge party but I just wanna get you something,” I explained.  
“There’s nothing I want. I have everything I need here.”  
“See, you said need, not want. So other than me, what do you want?”  
She giggled at that, “would it be stupid to ask for things like pizza or ice cream?”  
“You can ask for anything baby girl, daddy will get it for you. If that’s what you want, I’ll get it.”  
Roxy smiled softly and kissed me, “how did I get so lucky?”  
I returned the smile, before we resumed walking to the wives’ area. 

“I gotta say you fucking surprised me today,” I mentioned.  
“How so?”  
“The mattress thing, didn’t think I’d gotten myself such a freak in the bedroom.”  
Roxy scoffed, trying to hide her growing smirk, “I just don’t like the way Rick looks at you. Like he still thinks that one day he can turn it all around and get us to back off. I wanted to prove a point.”  
“By fucking me on his mattress, loud enough for the fucking community to hear?”  
She shrugged, “you weren’t complaining at the time.”  
She had a point. 

“Dwight told me about Daryl’s escape attempt last week. He said he left the door unlocked on purpose, so you could teach him a lesson, but it doesn’t seem to add up,” Roxy frowned.  
“How so?”  
“What if you hadn’t been there? It was reckless and stupid. I ought to have words with him, Daryl’s my fucking responsibility not his. I choose when we pull shit like that on him.”  
“Dwighty boy was just having some fun, I’m sure he didn’t have fucking sinister intentions.”  
“I just wish he’d ran it by me first.”  
“That’s fair.”  
“And what’s with Dwight literally taking all of Daryl’s shit, the jacket, the crossbow, the bike. Someone might see that as a crush,” she joked.  
“Maybe he does, it’s not like he’s seeing Sherry anytime soon.”

Roxy gave me a warning look at that. I would have raised my hands in surrender, but I was still carrying the box. Roxy knocked on the door before holding it open for me. A few of them were sat playing cards. Sherry was trying to wrestle a bottle of wine from Amber. I frowned. When did she start drinking? And this fucking early? I put the box down by the coffee table and went over to defuse the situation.  
“Amber go easy ok, you’ve already been through two bottles today,” Sherry spoke, trying to calm her down.  
“Stop acting like my fucking mom,” Amber turned to me and gave a half smile, “I can do what I fucking want, so long as I spread my legs for him!”

The room fell silent, everyone now looking at Amber in disbelief. Nobody was forcing her to be here. So, she could drop the fucking attitude.  
“Give me the bottle Amber,” I spoke.  
Amber hesitated, her eyes filling with tears before she finally handed me the bottle. I opened the bottle, dumping the contents across the floor. Roxy made a move to intervene, knowing that my temper was about to get the better of me. I held a finger up, stopping her from coming closer.  
“Not a fucking word from you baby girl,” I turned my attention back to Amber, “nobody is fucking forcing you to be here. Nobody is forcing you to sleep with me. you don’t wanna be here then that’s fine, you can go back to working for points. But what fucking happens when your mother falls behind on her medication? Because you are too fucking lazy to work to earn the points for her meds. You came to me and asked me for fucking help. This was the solution I offered, you get to sit on your pretty ass all fucking day and not lift a fucking finger!”

Ambers bottom lip quivered as she tried to stop herself from crying, she knew I was right. She ran off to her room, slamming the door behind her. I didn’t like shouting at her, or any of the wives for that matter but when she’s gonna act like a fucking brat, I needed to put my foot down.  
“When she’s stopped sulking, get her to clean that up,” I said to Sherry.  
She nodded, heading to Ambers room to comfort her. Sherry was too nice sometimes.  
“You didn’t need to go off on her like that,” Roxy sighed.  
“You don’t agree with what I said?”  
“She’s struggling.”  
I raised an eyebrow, what the hell could she be struggling with? Roxy rolled her eyes and headed off to Ambers room to talk to her. Sometimes I wish there was a handbook about how to deal with women, maybe then they would be less confusing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roxy’s P.O.V

I woke up, rolling over to the other side of the bed, hoping for some morning cuddles with Negan. I frowned, finding his side empty. It looked like he hadn’t even slept in our bed last night. I sighed, he probably just stayed up late and didn’t want to wake me up. I forced myself out of bed and into the shower before changing into some clean clothes. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and headed off to see the wives. Simon and I were going on a run to Hilltop today, so I was gonna ask if they wanted anything. I knocked first, not expecting an answer. Sherry opened the door a crack, quickly as if she had been expecting me. I frowned, she looked nervous. As if she was hiding something from me. So that’s why I woke up alone this morning? Asshole. 

“Sherry, just let me in. I’m not mad at you guys,” I reassured.  
“It’s not that.”  
“Then what is it?”  
“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. We made a list of things we’d like, here,” Sherry handed me a crumpled piece of paper.   
“Sherry I’m not going anywhere until I know what’s going on.”  
She still didn’t budge. I sighed, fine. I shoved against the door, pushing her back. I entered the lounge area, finding what they were hiding from me on the couch. I dropped my apple, my other fist clenching causing the paper to crinkle further. What the fuck was she doing here? 

On the couch was a sleeping Ruby. I wanted to go over there and drag her out by her hair. She was dressed in jeans and a tank top. Her eyes looked red as if she’d been crying a lot. That’s when I noticed the bandages on her wrists. I didn’t feel an ounce of sympathy. If anything, it was a shame she hadn’t succeeded. That’s when Negan exited one of the bedrooms looking tired of weary of me. He obviously hadn’t slept last night. God only knows what they had gotten up too.   
“Ladies, would you mind given Negan and I some privacy?” I asked.   
Sherry was quick to usher the other girls to one of the bedrooms before closing the door behind her. Ruby still remained asleep on the couch. 

“Baby girl-“ He started.  
“Don’t you fucking dare try and sweet talk your way out of this one.”  
“It’s not what you think, nothing happened. She tried to kill herself, what was I meant to do?”  
I shrugged, “after what she did to me? You really want me to answer that?”  
“So, I was supposed to let her die?”  
“Yeah. She tried to kill me, and you want me to bring her back in the fold because life got a little too hard for her? I had to work for points remember, I worked my fucking ass off and not once did it get too much for me.”  
“Not everyone’s the same.”  
“Right but you lecture Amber about being too lazy to work for points, yet Ruby doing this is fine. Your system is a fucking joke.”

His expression hardened, but I didn’t care at this point. He couldn’t fucking hurt me anymore than he had right now. Ruby stirred, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. She took in the situation and then turned her attention to me.   
“Roxy, I know how this looks, but I’ve changed. I want to put things behind us. I’m sorry for what I did, I was just so stupid and jealous back then,” she explained in a voice that was a little sweet.   
Negan looked at me as if that was all the evidence I needed. I made a sound of frustration before storming out of the room. I headed to our room, gathering my essentials before moving them back into my old room. He could go fuck himself. 

I sat down on the bed and finally allowed myself to cry. I should have never let myself get comfortable with him, comfortable enough to think I was special. If he really did care for me like he said he did then he’d abandon the whole wife thing, let them go back to their families and live normal lives. I was just another woman to add to his list. Only I was more eager than the others. Well not anymore. He could fucking have Ruby if he wanted her back that badly. What pissed me off the most is how fucking blind he was when it came to her true intentions. I knew she had only slit her wrists to become a wife again. She knew he would take pity on her and take her back in. That’s why she’d done it. First, she’d tried to kill me, now she’d tried to kill herself…I was afraid of what else she was capable of. 

I wiped my eyes and forced myself to my feet. I couldn’t look like this on the run. I glanced at the clock and cursed. We should have left by now. I left my room and headed out to the yard, finding all the guys ready with their vehicles. Simon was at the front to lead the group.   
“About damn time, five more minutes and we would have left without you,” he spoke.  
“Sorry.”  
Simon frowned, he could already tell something wasn’t right with me. He motioned with his head for me to get in the truck. I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up. Simon sat in the driver’s seat and started the truck. Once we were on the road the interrogation started.   
“You gonna tell me what’s wrong or do I have to guess?” He asked.  
“Is it that obvious?”  
“Oh yeah, normally your eager to go to Hilltop, only if it’s for pissing off Gregory.”

I managed a soft smile at that.   
“He took Ruby back in,” I spoke, my voice coming out small.  
Simon practically slammed his foot on the brake pedal, the truck lurching to a stop.   
“Was he fucking high? If I recall she tried to fucking kill you,” He spoke.  
“That’s what I said but apparently because she tried to kill herself, she’s changed.”  
“Bullshit!”  
The walkie talkie crackled, Simon making a grab for it.   
“Why have we stopped?” Came David’s voice.  
“Doesn’t matter, you guys go on ahead, we’ll catch up.”  
“You sure?”   
“Just fucking do it.”

The other vehicles soon passed us, leaving Simon and I alone. Great now that was probably going to get them talking. Simon and I alone in a huge truck, that probably looked fishy.   
“What are you going to do?” He asked.  
“I don’t know, he won’t listen to me. I’ve moved back to my old room for now.”  
“Well she could always accidently end up on the wall,” he said as if it were nothing.   
I met his gaze, he couldn’t be serious about that. Oh, he was.   
“I can’t kill her, as much as I want too,” I protested.  
“You gotta do something, you can’t let her win or let him sweep this shit under the rug.”  
“Oh, believe me he won’t be getting away with this shit.”

Simon started the truck back up, satisfied with my response. We reached Hilltop in twenty minutes, parking outside the walls. They should be expecting us. The gates opened, and we headed inside. We didn’t bother knocking on the door of Gregory’s home, instead just strolling in as if we were wanted guests. Gregory met us in the hallway, looking nervous. He tried to put on that fake bravery and authority like he always did. He was running this place into the ground, slowly but surely. Simon smiled, going to talk to him. I stayed put, keeping an eye on the long haired, Jesus looking guy by the stairs. 

We’d expected them to be on edge after the message we’d sent last night. They had to be punished in some way after helping Rick. They’d survived the small group of walkers so now they shouldn’t have anything to worry about. Simon took Gregory into his office to have a more private conversation. I looked around the hallway, it was amazing how this place had stayed so intact. I continued looking around, deciding if there was anything worth taking. Anything that wasn’t essential at least. Food went under essentials. But maybe some nice things for my new room would be a good idea. 

After about fifteen minutes Gregory and Simon exited the office. Gregory led Simon over to a closet, hesitating before opening it. Simon smiled, whilst Gregory’s face dropped. Whatever was in there must be good.   
“Scotch? That was your problem? Well we’ll be happy to take it off your hands. I’m not a scotch guy myself but the big man back home is, and he will love this gesture,” Simon explained.  
Gregory had pulled out a bottle as Simon took hold of the box.   
“All of it, you can’t keep a bottle for yourself,” Simon said.  
Gregory sighed but put the bottle back in the box. I headed over. Negan didn’t need or deserve a whole box of scotch.   
“You wanna take this to the truck?” Simon asked me.

“No. I just don’t think he deserves it all, right?”   
“Quite right.”  
I pulled a bottle out and dropped it to the floor where the glass shattered, spilling the brown liquid all over the wood. Simon smiled before handing the box to David who took it out to the truck. Simon then gave the word for the rest of the men to start taking our share of things. Simon took me into Gregory’s office, Gregory following like a lost puppy. Simon turned to face him.   
“Gregory, would you let adults talk for a little bit please? You don’t mind if we use your office,” Simon spoke.   
Before Gregory had a chance to respond, Simon shut the door in his face. 

“Now then, anything in here take your fancy?” Simon asked me.  
“What are you getting at?”  
“Shopping and comfort food is meant to make girls feel better in times like these right? This is as good as shopping gets nowadays. But comfort food, I can help with that. I got some Tequila and I know a gal that makes gelato.”  
I couldn’t help but smile. I was glad to have Simon as a friend. I began looking around the room for anything that interested me. I’m sure Gregory had some goodies in his desk. Whilst I checked the desk drawers, Simon pulled down the large painting on the wall. I raised an eyebrow. 

“Since when did you like art?” I asked.  
“I don’t. Gregory does. And I don’t really like Gregory that much either.”  
So, he was taking it out of spite? I rolled my eyes, continuing to look through the desk. I found some edible goodies as well as a pretty looking knife. Mine now. He didn’t need the boiled sweets; his stomach was becoming noticeable. Happy with our finds we headed back to the truck, putting our loot in the back. We waited for the others to finish before we made a move. Back to the normal schedule from now on. We’d be back same time next month. Providing they didn’t try and screw us over again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Negan's P.O.V

I knew how bad the situation between Ruby and I looked, but nothing had happened. I wouldn’t do that to Roxy. Hell, I didn’t even sleep with the wives anymore because I knew there would be hell to pay the morning after. Roxy was literally my one and only now. But I still needed the wives, I had my reasons. Ruby had tried to kill herself, what else was I meant to do? I couldn’t have that, not here, not in my place. And god only knows what trouble would have been caused if she had been successful. We could have had a fucking small walker outbreak and that was the last fucking thing I needed. People were scared enough of the outside world, they didn’t need to be scared of their home, scared to go to sleep at night. Besides Ruby had clearly changed, if anything she was hesitant about becoming a wife again because of Roxy’s reaction. 

I had to make Roxy see that Ruby wasn’t a threat anymore. I get why she held a grudge, anybody would if someone tried to kill them. But Ruby was harmless now. I waited for a little while before going to her. I knew she probably wanted some space, wanted some time to cool off and think things through. It was dark outside, The Sanctuary quiet as the day came to an end. She’d been back from the supply run for a few hours now but hadn’t come to see me. I headed to her old room, knocking on the door. There was no response, either she knew it was me or she was asleep. I opened the door finding only dressed in a dressing gown with a towel wrapped around her head, having clearly just gotten out of the shower. 

She glared at me before turning away from me and heading over to her wardrobe to find some clean clothes. I closed the door behind me but didn’t approach her. I was worried she’d lash out if I did.   
“We need to talk about this,” I spoke.  
She ignored me, continuing to look through clothes only every time she shifted a hanger to the side she did it violently. Better that than me.   
“Baby girl, please talk to me,” I tried again.   
“I have nothing to say to you whilst that cunt is still with the wives.”  
I cringed as she cursed, Roxy didn’t swear every other word like myself. Nor would she use that word unless she was truly pissed off. Roxy turned to face me, folding her arm across her chest. 

“If you’re worried something happened-“ I began.  
“It didn’t? Oh please, you missing out on the chance to stick your dick in a willing participant? Don’t make me laugh.”  
I sighed, becoming frustrated. It was the truth, if she would just believe me then we wouldn’t be having this argument.   
“That’s what you really think about me?” I asked.  
“It’s what I know. I thought…I thought that I was special,” her voice wavered a little.   
I could see her trying to fight back tears and I moved forward to hold her. She stepped back.   
“Baby girl you have no idea how fucking special you are,” I spoke.   
“Not special enough to let her back into the fold. She tried to kill me Negan.”

“I know, and you have every right to be pissed off and cautious around her. I get that. But she’s different now.”  
“How the fuck do you know that? All because she slit her fucking wrists. Boo fucking who, life’s so fucking hard. You don’t see the other workers trying to kill themselves so why does she get a special pass?”  
I paused. I guess she had me there. Roxy waited for my answer, waiting for me to say it.   
“You still have feelings for her, you just don’t wanna say it because you know it will hurt me,” she explained.  
She got it in one. I still had feelings towards all my wives, she knew that.   
“Now I know how Lucille felt,” she snapped. 

That struck a nerve with me. That was not fair, not something to bring up in this fucking argument. I stepped forward, pinning her to the wall by her neck. She didn’t flinch instead she was smirking smugly knowing she'd gotten a rise out of me.  
“You don’t know shit,” I growled.  
“Is this your way of making me back down? Proving that your right and I should just fall back into line before my _gracious_ leader? Go fuck yourself.”  
There was one way that might work in making it up to her. It normally worked with the wives, depending how feisty they got. I kissed Roxy hard, ignoring her protests. She attempted to push me away but when I didn’t back off she bit down on my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. 

I recoiled in pain, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Roxy continued to glare at me.   
“You are not fucking your way out of this. That thing comes out and I’ll fucking cut it off. The only way you can fix this is if she goes. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a meeting.”  
I didn’t budge. There weren’t any meetings scheduled. Where the fuck was she really going? Who the fuck was she meeting?   
“Bullshit!” I snapped.  
“Ok, I’m having a night of tequila and gelato with my best friend?”  
“Simon? Are you trying to make me jealous baby girl?”   
“No actually. You’re the one that’s clearly paranoid that I’ll fuck him. Unlike you, I’m loyal.”  
“This shit isn’t over.”

She rolled her eyes, “whatever. Get the fuck out my room.”  
I left in a huff. I couldn’t outright get rid of Ruby. Either she was a wife or one of the workers. I didn’t want to send her back to working for points if it was getting too much for her. But I couldn’t keep her as a wife, not without losing Roxy. This was a fucking mess. I needed a drink. 

I’d decided to spend the night with the wives. Roxy wanted to try and make me jealous, fine. I could do that too. Spiteful bitch. That didn’t stop me watching her and Simon out in the yard together, drinking, laughing and having a good time with each other. Simon should fucking know better than to get involved. Then again being my right-hand man and Roxy’s best friend, I suppose he didn’t have much choice. One of us would end up venting to him. Roxy had just gotten their first. I took a mouthful of scotch, forcing myself away from the window and to the couch. Sherry and Amber were not in the comforting mood, they were both on Roxy’s side even though they both knew nothing had happened between Ruby and I. 

Ruby kept offering me sympathetic and apologetic smiles as well as refiling my glass whenever it became empty. Ruby was back in the standard plain black dress that the other wives wore, as if slipping back into a role she was familiar with. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I just wish this shit could sort itself out. It’s not like I had anybody I could turn to for advice. I was on my own for this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roxy’s P.O.V

I had been taking my anger out on Daryl the past few days. His face and body was a mess of bruises and injuries. He was mine to do what I liked with meaning I could be as harsh as I liked. I'd rather be doing all this stuff to Ruby, but I knew that would just cause more shit. Her simply being a wife again made it hard for me to go and spend time with the others. Stopping me from seeing my friends and now that Negan spent all his time there too, she was stopping me from seeing...my boyfriend. I mean i guess we were dating or something. Whatever the fuck our arrangement was, he was fucking mine.

Now all i had was Simon, which was making Negan blind with jealousy. Simon was my best friend, nothing more. Best friends make each other laugh at stupid shit and jokingly flirt with each other all the time. But Negan didn’t see it that way. Simon had been keeping me happy with Tequila and gelato. But I couldn’t stay away from the wives forever, they might need stuff from me when I went on a run. Besides I’m sure they didn’t want to be around Ruby either. 

I knocked before going in. Sherry was sat on the couch, flicking through a tattered magazine. She looked up and smiled.  
“Didn’t think we'd see you again,” she spoke.  
“You know you can’t get rid of me that easily.”  
“I’m keeping an eye on her. Making she doesn't over step her boundaries anymore than she has,” Sherry referred to Ruby.  
“Thanks. I appreciate it.”  
“The second she tries anything you'll know about it.”

I smiled, I knew I could trust Sherry to have my back. She'd been nothing but kind to me since the moment I got here. Stopped me from making some pretty stupid decisions too. She had my back and I had hers.   
“You need anything on the supply run?” I asked.  
“Just the usual, perfume, books, chocolate, music.”  
I nodded. Ruby came into the lounge area, sitting down on the recliner. She offered me a ‘kind' smile, which I didn’t return. She was lucky I didn’t throw her from the fucking window. Perhaps she would benefit from a warning.

“You might have got Negan fooled but I see through your bullshit. You try anything and your dead,” I threatened.  
“Sounds to me like theres some problems going on between the two of you. If your relationship was that strong you wouldn't let me being here bother you.”  
I blinked. Theres the real fucking Ruby. I knew it was all a fucking act. I wanted to go over and choke the life out of her. I held back, taking a deep calming breath.  
“So, your still a jealous bitch after all?” I spoke.

She shrugged, “everything was fine until you came along.”  
“He was bored with you, wanted something new. Can't say I blame him when you were throwing yourself at him all the time.”  
Ruby’s eyes narrowed at that. I smiled, smugly. I stepped closer to her, looking her dead in the eye.  
“You can’t stay in here forever, these four walls won’t keep you safe all the time. And neither will he,” I threatened.  
I saw a hint of doubt on her face. Part of her knew Negan couldn't protect her forever. I'd get my chance soon enough. It was just a case of how I would do it. Bathtub drowning? Maybe she accidentally got on the wrong side of the wall and ended up being a new walker addition for it. Or maybe, I should take Lucille and bash her fucking brain in. 

It never felt wrong to hold Lucille. I knew how much she meant to Negan and I knew how to handle her. I knew I was very lucky to handle her. It would be fitting to have his two favourite gals, murder that cunt. I knew that when it came down to it and she was out the way for good, Negan wouldn't do a thing about it. He wouldn't use the iron on me or bash my head in with Lucille, his rules could be bent for me. Sure, he might punish me sexually or verbally, but I could handle that. 

I turned and left. I’m sure she would go crying to Negan later. I headed downstairs to the ground floor, finding Simon. He could already tell what kind of mood I was in just by looking at me.   
“You went up, there didn’t you?” He asked.  
“I can’t isolate myself from the others, that’s not fair. Besides, she was stupid enough to tell me her true intentions.”  
“She did?”  
“Oh yeah. Of course, Negan won’t believe it until he sees it.”  
Simon looked around before leaning in close.

“So, when are we getting rid of her?” He asked in a hushed voice.  
I led Simon away from the crowded area.   
“ _We_ aren't doing anything. I'll do it alone. If I get caught I’m the only one who can get into trouble. And we both know he won’t do anything too drastic,” I explained.  
“Your gonna need someone to lead that bitch out into the open.”  
“Simon-“  
“At least let me have your back on this. You tell me when and where it’s going down and I can make sure you won’t get caught.”  
I smiled, I knew he wouldn’t take no for an answer. I was so lucky to have a friend like him in the world we both now lived in. 

I pulled him into a hug, which he accepted. I felt eyes on us and looked up to one the walkways. Negan was stood there, looking down at us and he did not look happy. Most people would feel fear with the look he was giving us, but I was still too mad at him. Instead I smiled and gave him the middle finger. I pulled away from Simon.   
“He’s watching us,” I mentioned.  
“He thinks somethings going?”   
“Probably. You know he has one mean jealousy streak.”  
“He’s a fucking hypocrite, he can stick his dick in anything, but you can’t even hug someone.”

I glanced up, finding Negan heading for the stairs.   
“He’s coming down, probably gonna try and talk to me,” I spoke.   
“You want me to tell him to fuck off?”   
“I can do that myself. I’m not some damsel in distress.”  
“Well you are in distress,” he smirked.  
“Fuck off Simon,” I smiled.   
Negan came up to us, glancing between Simon and I. It was obvious he wanted Simon to go away so we could talk alone. He was probably going to lecture me about threatening Ruby.   
“Can we talk? Somewhere private?” He asked me. 

I rolled my eyes, “fine.”  
I led him away from the trading area and out to one of the stairwells. I leant against the wall and folded my arms across my chest.   
“Ruby said you threatened her this morning,” Negan announced.  
“I did. I’m guessing she missed out some important parts of that conversation? Like how I was right, she did only come back to try and mess with us.”  
“Sherry mentioned that.”  
“And do you finally fucking believe me?”  
He sighed, “I didn’t want to believe it, I wanted to think I was doing the right thing.”

I unfolded my arms, he always wanted to the right thing so that everyone was happy in the end. I placed my hands on his shoulders, in a comforting manner.  
“She can stay. But when she tries something, and she will, I will not be held responsible for my actions,” I explained.  
“Nothing will happen. I won’t let it.”  
One hand moved down to the front of his jacket where I pulled him forward.  
“It better not. Because your mine and anyone that thinks they can take you from me has got another thing coming. Understood?”  
Negan smirked at this, leaning closer to me in the hopes I would kiss him.   
“Loud and clear,” he answered.  
I pushed him back, “good.”  
With that I turned and headed upstairs, I suppose I better move my things back into his room, but he had a lot of making up to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Negan’s P.O.V

Roxy had moved her things back to our room and was getting ready for bed. There was still a little tension, but things seemed better. I came up behind her, putting my hands on her hips and kissing along her shoulders. Time to make it up to her. She smiled, giggling a little as I moved up to her neck. One of my hands moved down the front of her panties, my fingers ghosting over her clit. She whined, her hips bucking into my touch.   
“I don’t think you’re in any position to tease right now,” she spoke.  
“Is that so? What am I allowed to do?”  
“I’m considering telling you to keep your hands to yourself.”

“Your still mad at me baby girl?”  
“I have every right to be, although if you make it up to me maybe I'll be less mad.”  
“That was the plan.”  
“Good.”  
I turned her round to face me, kissing her softly. She accepted the kiss, unzipping my jacket and taking it off. I started kissing her neck again, nipping softly at her sensitive spots. Roxy moaned softly, pressing herself closer to me. I reached down, grabbing her ass. It had been weird not having her in the same bed as me for the week. I didn’t like it. 

I'd grown used to sleeping with her so having her away for a week felt wrong. I wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her pressed against me. I unclasped her bra, taking it off and throwing it over my shoulder. I led Roxy over to the bed, pushing her down on to the edge. She glanced behind me, giggling at something. I turned to see what was so funny. Her bra had gotten caught on Lucille’s barbed wire.  
“Aw honey you've never looked so good in blue,” I smirked.  
“Looks like you’re not the only one whose ruining my underwear,” Roxy joked.

Roxy scooted further up the bed, beckoning me with one finger to join her. I didn’t need telling twice. I kicked my boots off and quickly got out the rest of my clothes before joining her on the bed. I laid back with my head against the pillows.   
“Come sit on daddy’s face,” I encouraged.  
“I thought you'd never ask.”  
Roxy climbed top of me, sitting back a little. I lapped at her clit earning a soft sigh from her. Her moans slowly got louder before she leaned down so she was face level with my cock.

She teased the head of my cock with the tip of her tongue, earning a soft groan from me. My hips bucked having missed her touch. I was not in the mood for teasing. I needed her.   
“Don’t fucking tease me baby girl,” I groaned against her.   
“I don’t think you’re in any position to tell me what to do,” her voice took on a slight warning tone.  
I grew harder at that, whilst I liked having complete control over her in the bedroom it was always a pleasant surprise when she turned the tables. She continued teasing the head of my cock, two could play at that game. I pulled her closer and went to town on her pussy. 

“Oh, fuck daddy,” she moaned.  
I smirked against her, continuing my relentless pace. I wanted her to cum. Roxy rolled her hips against me, her thighs starting to shake a little. I traced various patterns across her bundle of nerves. Fuck me, she was wet. Finally, she reached her climax, crying out my name as she grinded herself against my tongue. I let her ride it out, before overstimulation hit and she climbed off me. She lay next to me, breathing heavily with a soft smile on her face. 

I rolled onto my side, smiling at her. She returned the smile, caressing my cheek before kissing me. She waited till she’d recovered a little before straddling me once more. She pinned my wrists either side of me, smirking down at me.   
“Your mine, aren’t you daddy?” She asked.  
“All yours baby girl.”  
“The only woman I’m sharing you with is Lucille.”  
“The only two gal’s I could ever want.”  
Her smirk turned into a grin before she leaned down to kiss me. She rolled her hips against mine, letting me feel how wet she was. I couldn’t take anymore teasing and with the look on her face I could tell she wanted me to beg. 

I was harder than a fucking rock, desperate for her to just fuck me already. It’s not like we ever went without sex longer than a day or two. A week was just torture.   
“Come on baby girl, take it,” I encouraged.   
“Say please and maybe I will.”  
I sighed, she should consider herself lucky.   
“Please,” I gave into her request.   
She smiled and released my wrists so that she could ease herself down on to my cock. We both moaned at the missed feeling. I grabbed her hips instantly starting a fast pace. Roxy matched my pace, gripping my shoulders to keep herself steady. 

“That’s it baby girl, take it all out on me,” I continued.  
Roxy leaned down and took my bottom lip between her teeth, her nails starting to dig into my skin. Better to have some rough make up sex now than her take it out on me another way. Her pace got harder, her nails now dragging down my chest hard enough to leave red trails across my skin. She moaned, taking my hands from her waist and bringing them up to her breasts. I cupped them, squeezing and kneading the flesh. Roxy rolled her hips against mine, moaning louder. She threw her head back as I continued bringing her closer to her second orgasm. It wouldn’t take her much longer, it never did. 

“Come on baby girl, cum for daddy, I’ve missed the way you feel around my cock,” I groaned.   
She cursed, my hands going back down to her ass so that I could help with the pace. I could feel her start to tighten around me, encouraging me to give it my all. The room was filled with the sounds of skin on skin and our moans that were increasing in volume. Roxy moaned my name over and over as she reached her second climax, her walls clenching around me. This threw me into my own orgasm as I let out a string of curse words. 

Roxy collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing heavily and just holding each other. Fuck I’d missed this. I stroked her hair, inhaling her scent.   
“So, am I forgiven?” I asked.  
“Maybe, although I’m not done with you yet.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Roxy’s P.O.V

You were stupid if you expected an uneventful day at The Sanctuary. Everything had been nice and peaceful and then Ricks one eyed kid had showed up, threatening Negan with a gun. Now he’d decided we were taking a trip to Alexandria and taking the kid home. I didn’t get why Negan was being so nice to someone who had threatened to kill him. I climbed into the van, sitting in between Negan and Carl. Carl remained silent, looking out the window. He was visibly uncomfortable.  
“You’re gonna be in some serious shit when your dad finds out what you did,” Negan smirked at Carl.  
Carl seemed unphased by Negans statement, as if he already knew this. The drive to Alexandria was a quiet one. 

We arrived, Negan asking to see Rick who apparently was out scavenging supplies. Negan decided we’d wait until he came back, which made Alexandria’s residents visibly uncomfortable. Carl led the way, giving us a hesitant tour of the place.  
“You know what, I’ve just had a great fucking idea. I’m gonna make dinner. Give Rick something nice to come home too. How does that sound baby girl?” Negan suggested.  
“You want us to play happy families?”  
“You don’t think we could use this place as a vacation home?”  
“When you put it like that, it would be nice.”  
He grinned at this and then turned back to Carl. 

“Would you run a bath for her? Not too fucking hot, I don’t want her roasting like a lobster,” Negan asked.  
Carl frowned, “why can’t you do it yourself?”  
“Because I asked you too. Then you can help me with dinner.”  
Carl rolled his eye and huffed, giving off that typical teenager attitude. However, he didn’t protest anymore, knowing there was no way out of this situation. He led me up the bathroom, running the water.  
“You don’t have to do everything he says, you know,” I spoke, “I’m perfectly capable of running my own bath.”  
“Then why do you do everything he tells you too?”  
Touché. Now I could see why Negan liked this kid. He wasn’t scared of us like everyone else was and it was refreshing to have that. 

Carl put the stopper in the plug hole and the bath began to fill. I studied his eye wound, looking away when he looked in my direction. My mother always told me it was rude to stare.  
“How did you get that?” I asked.  
“Got shot.”  
Now I see why Negan really liked him. Carl was pretty badass for his age. Taking a bullet to the eye and surviving to tell the tale, especially in this day and age where medical knowledge was scarce.  
“I’m guessing the person who did it looks worse,” I spoke, trying to make light of the situation.  
“Their dead.”  
“Exactly, they look worse.”  
This got the smallest of smirks from him. 

Carl added a little bubble bath mixture before leaving me too it. He closed the door behind him where I found a robe. I undressed myself and turned the water off before dipping my toes in. I made a small sound, I literally had not had a relaxing bath in forever. I climbed in and made a sound on contentment. This definitely felt good. I sat there enjoying the warmth and the bubbles. Negan came in a little while later, his jacket off.  
“How does spaghetti sound?” He asked.  
“I didn’t know you could cook,” I mentioned.  
He stood by the sink and mirror, looking through the cupboard. He produced an old-fashioned razor and shaving cream. 

“I’m gonna miss that scruff,” I spoke.  
“You won’t miss the beard burn on your thighs though,” he smirked.  
“True.”  
He leaned over to kiss my cheek before covering his jaw in shaving cream.  
“You don’t seem as enthusiastic about this as I thought you would be,” Negan said.  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“I thought you’d like all this, playing house and happy families.”  
“I do. But we did kinda force our way into someone’s house.”  
“True.”  
“Besides, what's got you wanting to play house? You can’t seriously want to settle down?”

Negan wanting to settle down was laughable. He was always too busy chasing tail for that. He’d expressed his views on kids to me, he didn’t like the idea of bringing a kid into this world. And I agreed. It would be a bad idea. Not just that, he would rather die than give up the wives. He liked having variety.  
“I only suggested this place as a holiday type house. I never said anything about settling down, we’ve talked about that,” he replied.  
“People change their minds.”  
“Not me.”  
“Oh, because your so stubborn?”  
“Exactly,” he smiled. 

I returned the smile. The water temperature was starting to go down, meaning bath time was over. I drained the tub, stepping out and drying myself off. Negan watched me in the mirror as he started to shave. I put the robe on, tying it tight around my waist.  
“Go pick something pretty out to wear for dinner,” he suggested.  
I left the bathroom and entered the master bedroom. I opened up the wardrobe finding it split into two. One side had Ricks clothes, the other had Michonne’s. I looked through her clothes, mostly tank tops and jeans. She didn’t strike me as the type to wear skirts or dresses. However right at the end of the rack I found a dark, striped summer dress. I pulled it out and put it on after I put my underwear back on. It was a little tight fitting but that was ok. I looked at myself in the mirror, brushing my hair with my fingers. I looked pretty cute, kinda housewifey. 

I headed downstairs, finding Carl in the kitchen, playing with a little girl of around 1 years old. It was obvious it was his little sister. And my god was she adorable. Carl instantly became protective of her, picking her up and holding her close. Like I was going to hurt a baby. It was nice to see that big brother side of him though.  
“What’s her name?” I asked.  
“Judith,” he answered.  
“You should have mentioned you had the cutest little sister.”  
Carl seemed to relax a little and put her back down. I kneeled down, handing her a toy. She smiled softly, putting it in her mouth. After a little play time she climbed onto my lap, comfortable with me. 

Negan came downstairs, stopping in his tracks as he saw us. He broke out into a grin. And he said he didn’t want kids. The look in his eyes told me otherwise.  
“You found the little angel,” he spoke.  
“I did, I think we’re friends.”  
Negan headed over to the kitchen area and started pulling out the things he would need for dinner. I was left to play with Judith whilst Carl and Negan cooked. I picked her up, holding her tight. She was heavy for a one year old. Carl made dough for bread rolls whilst Negan made some sauce for the spaghetti. It felt nice Negan cooking for me. Something I never expected from him either.

I wondered if he'd been like this with Lucille. I felt pretty special to be experiencing this side of him. I smiled softly, heading over to him. He held out the spoon to me, wanting me to try a little. I leaned forward, trying the sauce. He wasn’t just a cook, he was a great cook.  
“You just seem to be full of surprises today,” I mentioned.  
“Baby girl, you have no idea,” he winked.  
I smiled and kissed him softly. I could get used to this, no Sanctuary, no rules, no wives. Just Negan and I living normalish lives. As normal as they could be in the new world. 

Carl didn’t seem as tense or angry at us. We weren't so bad after all. Judith was happy to be in my arms, rubbing her eyes and yawning a little. I sat down with her in the front room, stroking her hair as she began to drift off to sleep. Eventually Negan called us into the kitchen. Carl was finishing setting the table whilst Negan was dishing up. I put Judith in her high chair and sat down at the end of the table. Negan sat opposite me at the head of the table, helping himself to spaghetti. He passed it round the table, all of us helping ourselves. This felt so unnatural, but I welcomed it. I started eating, this was one of the best meals I'd had in awhile. Maybe Negan could pass his recipes down to the kitchen staff back at The Sanctuary. 

Negan attempted to make conversation with Carl, but Carl opted to eat in silence. We finished dinner and I decided to do the washing up as Negan had cooked. Negan went and sat out on the deck with Carl and Judith. I finished cleaning up before joining them on the front deck. Negan patted his lap and I sat down across it, wrapping my arms around his neck. He rested his hand on my bare knee as my dress rode up a little.  
“I hope your dad plans on coming back sometime soon and isn’t skipping out on me. The sooner he gets here, the sooner we’ll leave. Then your people can go back to being comfortable,” Negan spoke to Carl.  
“He’ll be back.”

Carl took Judith inside. It wasent long before we had an unexpected visitor. Arat stood at the bottom of the steps, refusing entry.  
“Don’t be a bitch Arat, let him up,” Negan spoke.  
Arat sighed but stepped aside. A man of late twenties came up the steps, carrying a bottle of whiskey. He would have been handsome if he didn’t have such a confident attitude around him.  
“I wanted to give you this, maybe talk a little,” he spoke.  
Negan smiled, “you see this baby girl, we’re getting housewarming gifts now. Sit your ass down…what's your name.”  
“Spencer, my mother used to run this place.”  
Spencer took a seat, pouring a glass for Negan first before filling the other two glasses. 

I didn’t trust this. I refused my glass just in case. Call me paranoid but someone in this place being friendly to us, just didn’t seem right. Spencer and Negan began to ‘bond’ over the bottle of whiskey.  
“I couldn’t help but notice you guys had a pool table, seems a bit fucking sad seeing it gather dust in the garage,” Negan mentioned.  
“We could play if you’d like.”  
Negan smiled, finishing his glass before I climbed off his lap. The pool table was brought out into the street, two crowds having gathered. Saviours vs Alexandria. Negan placed his hands on my hips, lifting me up and putting me down on the edge of the pool table. He leaned in for a kiss, running his fingers through my hair. 

“Win for me daddy,” I spoke in the sweetest voice I could manage.  
“What do I get if I win?” He asked.  
“Anything daddy wants.”  
He grinned, kissing a trail down my neck before picking up the pool cue. Negan took his turn, breaking the triangle of balls. Spencer began going into a sob story of how Rick had taken over this place from Spencer’s mother. And how he didn’t trust Rick or like him. I frowned, I might not like Rick…for different reasons but I could admit that Rick was a good leader. He’d managed to keep this place together, managed to form a community and family for himself. In this day and age that was admirable. What the fuck was Spencer’s problem? 

Negan listened to his story, but I could tell he wasn’t having any of it. He took another sip from his refilled drink before taking another turn.  
“That’s the saddest damn story I’ve ever heard,” he spoke with obvious sarcasm, “but you know what, Ricks out there gathering shit for me, so I don’t hurt any of these fine people. He is swallowing his pride and getting shit done. That takes guts. But you Spencer, you’re here sneaking over when Ricks out, so I can do your dirty work.”  
Negan put his pool cue down, heading over to Spencer. I smiled to myself, knowing exactly where this was going. Negan was right, Spencer was nothing but a gutless slime ball. 

“You know what I think, you got no guts,” Negan smirked.  
With that he drew his huge knife and stabbed Spencer in the stomach before cutting it open so that his organs were exposed. Spencer clutched at the wound, falling to his knees in shock and pain. Well that was now one less problem for Rick to deal with. Negan was nice enough to feed his kids and take down an absolute coward for him. My eyes raked over Negan, blood staining his white shirt and chin. The knife dripped with blood and that knife was almost as big as his thigh. I cocked my head a little as my head filled with dirty thoughts. Negan put the knife away before picking up Lucille.  
“Someone clean this shit up and then I’d like someone to finish the game with me, any volunteers?”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Negan’s P.O.V

Roxy was still attempting to calm me down after that bitch, Rosita had shot Lucille. Now my beautiful girl had a long splinter in her, a fucking bullet stuck in her side. It was gonna take some fucking hard work to get that out. On the plus side we now had a bullet maker. Good ol’ Eugene who was too scared to say no to me. Regardless I was still pissed about Lucille and I would be for a fucking long time but today had its highlights. Now nobody would fuck with us that we had an everlasting supply of bullets. It wouldn’t be hard to sway Eugene to our side. Roxy and I headed to the gates of Alexandria with Eugene in tow. 

I opened up the back of one of the trucks, half filled with loot I shoved Eugene inside, making him yelp like a frightened child. Roxy still seemed on edge and hesitant around me. I guess my outburst at Rosita freaked her out a little. But I’d also noticed the way she’d looked at me when I’d gutted Spencer. I bet she’d soaked her panties through there and then. Roxy and I climbed into the back of the truck, switching on one of the electric lanterns and closed the doors. 

The lantern sat in the corner, illuminating the truck. Eugene sat in the opposite corner, shaking like a leaf.  
“Eugene right? Don’t be rude, asshole,” I asked.  
“C-correct sir,” he stuttered.  
“And you can make bullets, which makes you quite the valuable candidate nowadays. Did Rick have you using that brain of yours?”  
“N-no.”  
“Well consider those days over. You’re with us now providing you play nice...but by the looks of you, you won’t be much trouble.”

“Can I keep him?” Roxy asked.  
“Daryl not your favourite anymore?”  
“All that Neanderthal language gets boring.”  
“Now a little lady has told me that Eugene here likes to watch,” I raised my eyebrows in a suggestive manner, “and you baby girl said I could have whatever I want if I win. Don’t you think it would be a great house warming gift?”  
She met my gaze and frowned. I admit it was a little out of character for me to let another man see her naked, but Eugene really wasn’t going to be a problem. Roxy played with the hem of her dress, not sure what to say. 

“Don’t get all shy baby girl,” I spoke.  
“It’s just, this is very different of you.”  
“You not up for new things?”  
“Of course, I am.”  
“If your uncomfortable-“  
“No. Personally after seeing you gut that prick Spencer I want nothing more than for you to fuck me.”  
I grinned, my chin and white shirt still splattered with Spencer’s blood. Eugene remained where he was, averting his gaze to his shoes. I kissed Roxy hard, one hand around her neck in a possessive manner.

I put Lucille down carefully before kissing her once more, my tongue in her mouth. I lowered her to the floor gently. The truck was moving at this point, on our way back home. I climbed on top of her, pulling out the giant blood covered knife. Roxy bit my lip, that same look in her eyes as before. I sliced the dress open starting from the bottom, the dress not putting up any resistance at all. The tip of the knife left a small trail of blood starting from her stomach and finishing at her collar bone.

Roxy pulled my jacket off, kissing me and tangling her fingers in my hair. At this point we were both completely ignoring Eugene, more focused on the knife roaming Roxy’s body, covering her in more blood. The knife wandered down to her legs, the tip running up and down her inner thigh. She shuddered, knowing that any sudden movement could slice her skin open. The knife slashed the sides of her panties, before I tore away the ruined material. Of course, they were soaked, who knew my baby girl was such a freak in the bedroom? I wonder what other kinky endeavours we could get up to in the future. 

“You’re still wearing too many clothes,” Roxy said matter of factly.  
With that I removed my blood-stained shirt and unbuckled my belt. We glanced at Eugene who was no longer staring at his shoes, his gaze was fixed on the two of us with complete and utter fascination. I pressed open mouthed kisses to her neck and chest. Roxy arched her back and removed her bra, tossing it aside. Roxy loosened my jeans, tugging them down a little before I pulled them the rest of the way off, along with my boxers.

“This might hurt a little baby girl, but I need to mark what’s mine. That ok?” I asked, meeting her gaze.  
She nodded, consenting to me branding her as my property and only mine. I dragged the tip of the blade down her stomach, causing her beautiful skin to break out in goose bumps. I reached her inner thigh and carved a small ‘N’ in to the skin. She bit her lip, wincing a little. I dipped my head down and kissed the wound, tasting her blood on my lips and tongue. She hissed at the sting, making me stop. 

She pulled me back up for a kiss, tasting her own coppery blood. I turned to Eugene who had a hint of disgust on his face at the branding.  
“Oh, don’t look like that. I don’t do that to all the lovely ladies I fuck. Just one special one,” I explained, my hand going between her legs.  
Roxy threw her head back, moaning as I began rubbing her clit. I put the knife down, my now free hand wrapping around her neck again.  
“Tell me what you want baby girl,” I spoke softly.  
“You to fuck me. Claim me as yours. And only yours.”

My fingers dipped lower, a smirk tugging at the corner of my lips as I could finally feel just how wet she was from all this. I pushed into her roughly, pulling her hips flush against my own. Roxy moaned, her fingers trying to find purchase in the rough floor of the truck. Eugene continued to watch in silence, his burning gaze fixed on Roxy, can’t say that I blame him. She ignored him, giving all her focus to me. She wrapped her legs around my waist, forcing me deeper as I began a fast pace the sound of skin on skin and various sounds of pleasure filling the small space.

Roxy’s eyes closed instinctively, her back arching in to me, needing more. I sucked various purple and red marks across her neck, shoulders and chest. My pace was growing rougher by the second, almost animalistic my only need to claim every inch of her. Maybe it was due to someone watching, their desire radiating off them in waves. Roxy wrapped her arms around me and forced both of us over so that she was now on top, pinning me down and resuming the fast pace.

She placed her hands on my shoulders to keep herself steady, I grabbed her hips, digging my fingers in hard enough that she would probably have more marks later. One of my hands wrapped around the knife once more bringing the tip of the blade up to her collar bones, tracing each one before trailing the tip down her chest and stomach once more. Roxy whined, her eyes rolling back in their sockets at the feel of the cold, sharp metal on her bare skin.  
“Jesus, this really does have one hell of an effect on you huh baby girl,” I marvelled.

Roxy nodded, unable to form a coherent thought let alone actual words. She continued riding me as if her life depended on it, I could feel her getting tighter meaning she was getting close. At this point we were both completely ignoring Eugene, both of us lost in each other to even care that he was watching with such interest. I’d have to lay down some ground rules with mullet head later seeing as he’d be in Roxy’s care. I put the knife down once more before rubbing her clit again in time with my thrusts.

She matched my pace, throwing her head back as she reached the edge. Just a little more.  
“Cum for me baby girl, cum all over daddy’s cock,” I encouraged, my voice straining as I too was close.  
Finally, she tipped over the edge, crying out my name before finally going limp on top of me. I grabbed my ass, giving a few more hard thrusts before I finally reached my own climax, letting out a loud string of curses.

I tangled my fingers in her hair, kissing her almost tenderly. She smiled, returning the kiss before resting her head against my shoulder, still coming down from her high.  
“Let’s hope there’s some clothes packed in here somewhere, seeing as you just ruined mine,” she breathed.  
“Oh, I think we’ll be able to find something.”  
Once we’d recovered a little she climbed off of me, both of us completely forgetting about Eugene. She began digging through some of the boxes before finding some jeans and a shirt. It would do for now.

A little while longer and the truck finally stopped. We were home. I opened up the back of the truck, squinting as the light hit my eyes. I put the knife away and picked up Lucille before hopping down from the truck. There were people ready to unload the truck. Eugene stepped out next, hesitantly looking around before Roxy followed him. I spotted Simon over by the side lines. He looked…worried. Something had gone down since we were gone. I headed over to him, I’d rather find out sooner than later.  
“You’re not gonna like this,” he glanced over at Roxy, “and neither’s she,” he started.  
“Just tell me Simon, I’m sure we can fix it.”  
“Daryl’s gone.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Roxy’s P.O.V

Simon had broken the bad news to me about Daryl. I was furious, how the fuck could he have gotten out of his cell? He must have had help, meaning we had a traitor amongst us. Negan had been busy with Eugene to question me about it thankfully. I knew he would be just as mad if not worse. Simon had offered to go with me to look for him, which we were going to do just after I got done asking Dwight a few questions. Negan and I had left Daryl in Dwight’s care before we went to Alexandria so in my eyes he was the prime suspect. I found him loitering around one of the staircases. I knew this was a place him and Sherry normally shared cigarettes. He studied my expression.   
“You alright?” He asked.  
“I’m sure you’ve heard the news by now,” I replied.

“About Daryl? Yeah, I heard something about it.”  
“Then you can probably guess why I’m here.”  
“You think I had something to do with it?”  
“You were the last person he was around. Negan and I left you in charge of him. I have to ask you, you know that.”  
He nodded understandingly. Dwight and I had never fully gotten along, we’d been more acquaintances. I was just polite to him because of Sherry. But I didn’t trust him, it baffled me that Negan did.   
“I put him back in his hole like you told me too and then went on wall duty. I don’t know how he got out or who got him out,” Dwight explained.

I still wasn’t buying it. I’d make sure to ask around to make sure he did actually go on wall duty. I sure hope for his sake he was telling the truth. I decided to leave it at that, if Simon and I were fast enough we might be able to find Daryl and bring him back. Then this whole situation would be resolved, and I wouldn’t have to worry about Negan. I headed out to the front gate where Simon was waiting in one of the cars. I climbed into the passenger seat and the gate was opened up to let us pass.   
“He say anything?” Simon asked.  
“He said he was on wall duty.”  
“And do you believe that?”

“I will when I find someone who can confirm that for me. I don’t want to jump to conclusions, but Dwight is the likely suspect,” I explained.  
“Well Negans pissed, that much is obvious.”  
“Please don’t remind me.”  
“It’s not your fault. He can’t blame you for Daryl going missing. We’re gonna take a look around the surrounding area and then we’ll head to Alexandria just in case.”  
“Thanks Simon.”  
We drove around for a little while keeping an eye out for any signs of Daryl. Simon had set up a few more search parties in the hopes of finding him faster. Simon kept trying to take my mind off of it, to keep my cheery.   
“I know just the thing that’ll make you smile,” he spoke.   
“Do you?” I asked.  
“Open the glove box.”  
I pulled the handle, the compartment slipping down. Inside were two pairs of shutter shades. One pair blue, the other red. I frowned at him, what the fuck did he have these for?  
“I thought it’d be funny,” he shrugged.  
“Like your sombrero?”  
“Exactly.”

I put the red pair on and looked at myself in the cars sun visor mirror. I could kinda see the appeal. Simon put on the blue pair, giving me a serious look. I laughed. It felt weird to have moments like this, but it reminded me of times with my friends back before walkers existed. Simpler and happier times. Road trips, with someone doing something stupid to make us laugh. It just felt out of place to have a laugh nowadays. Simon slipped a CD into the cars stereo and turned the volume up, loud rap music coming out through the speakers. As if this situation wasn’t funny enough. We were going to show up at Alexandria with rap music blasting and both of us wearing shutter shades. I laughed at the situation. It just seemed so stupid. 

We pulled up to the gates, waiting for them to open. We had likely attracted a few walkers, but they could clean that up. The gate was open, and we pulled in, a few search parties following behind. Simon and I got out the car. Rick was stood with a small group of residents, he didn’t look happy to see us or impressed by the loud music. I put the shutter shades up on my head, so I could actually see properly.   
“You can relax a little, Negan isn’t here. We just wanted to do a little search of the place, see if your hiding a certain someone,” Simon explained.  
“Who would we be hiding?” Rick asked.  
“Daryl.”

Rick remained straight faced and let the men look around the place. I stayed by the cars with Rick and his people.   
“If Daryl does come back here make sure you let us know. I miss him already. He was such a good dog for me. You think I should put some missing posters up?” I smirked.  
Rick scowled at me, his jaw clenching as he held his tongue. I wanted him to say something, get a reaction out of him.   
“I must say you had him very well trained. He wouldn’t even beg me to stop when I was beating him. He’s got some balls on him, shame he doesn’t have the brain cells to match,” I continued.   
“He’s smarter than you give him credit for. After all he managed to escape your place,” Rick replied.

I laughed, there was the Rick Grimes we knew and loved. Although if Negan were here he wouldn’t have accepted that kind of talk from him.   
“Your right, although we have Eugene now and he looks like he’s going to be much more fun than Daryl, I wonder how long it’ll be till I break him,” I sneered.  
Rick went back to being silent, knowing his next words could get Eugene in to serious trouble. Simon came back with no Daryl in tow. I felt my stomach drop. If I went back empty handed, Negan was going to be more than pissed. Daryl had been my responsibility and now he was gone. Negan would never trust me with another ‘guest’ again. Maybe he’d favour me less because of that too, it would give Ruby a fucking chance with him. Was I over thinking? Probably. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I avoided our room for a while, I just didn’t want to see the disappointment on his face. I wandered through The Sanctuary, not quite sure what to do with myself. I didn’t need to go to our room to find him however. He found me first, pulling me into his office and slamming the door behind him.  
“What the fuck happened?” He snapped.   
I avoided his gaze, wrapping my arms around myself.   
“I don’t know, we were at Alexandria and I left him in Dwight’s care,” I explained.  
“And have you been out to look for him? Or just sat on your pretty ass all day hoping someone will find him for you?”  
This got me to look at him, he didn’t get to speak to me like that. I don’t give a fuck who he was, the leader of this place or not he still didn’t talk to me like that.

“I have been out to look for him actually. I was out all fucking afternoon and I’m going out again tomorrow morning. This isn’t my fault.”  
“He was your fucking responsibility, so I don’t give a fuck who you left him with your still responsible.”  
“Are you fucking serious? What the fuck do you want me to, gather everyone and start burning faces off until someone owns up? No, I’m not like you Negan, I don’t run in with brute force everytime theres a fucking problem.”  
“Remember who the fuck your talking too baby girl,” he warned.  
I rolled my eyes, “shove your fucking ego up your ass. I’ve done everything I can right now. I’ve questioned Dwight and made sure he was where he said he was at the time. I’ve been out to look for him, I went to fucking Alexandria and he wasent there. What else do you fucking want from me?”

“I want you to find who the fuck let him out,” he said matter of factly.  
“Well gee you could lend a fucking hand, or were you too busy kissing Eugene’s feet? I understand how valuable he is, but he isn’t some sort of fucking god.”  
Negan shoved me back against the wall, his hand wrapped around my throat. I wasn’t scared of him, he knew he didn’t scare me.   
“And here you go again, trying to make me back down because you know I’m right,” I sneered.  
“You need to watch who the fuck your talking too baby girl,” his voice was dangerously low.   
“Or what?”   
His grip tightened a little, I ignored the growing heat in my belly. Now was not the time to get aroused. 

“You need to calm the fuck down and remember your place,” He warned.  
“And you need to remember that I don’t give a shit about your rules.”  
“And that’s why you’re my fucking favourite.”  
He kissed me hard, the kiss all tongue and teeth. I didn’t care, I hooked a leg around his waist to pull him closer whilst my fingers tangled in his hair.   
“Your still an asshole,” I growled.   
“I know.”  
We kissed again, practically tearing at each other’s clothes. His free hand went between my legs, rubbing me through my panties. I shuddered, needing so much more. He picked me before putting me down on his desk. 

He forced me to lay back with the hand around my neck before practically tearing my panties off. He didn’t bother with any preparation or foreplay, as he forced himself inside me. I threw my head back with a loud moan. He wrapped my legs around his waist before starting a hard, rough pace. I pulled him down by a fistful of his hair for a kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. He groaned against my neck, marking it up with fresh love bites. Each thrust was hard enough to send me further up the desk, if it weren’t for the hand around my neck to hold me in place. We both knew this was going to be over quickly, not that it mattered. 

Negan continued the pace, the desk hitting the wall each time. I cursed, the knot in my stomach growing tighter and tighter as he brought me closer to the edge. My nails dug into his arm, hard enough to leave deep marks that would bruise in the morning. He reached between us, finding my clit and rubbing it with his thumb. I moaned his name, my back arching off the desk. My orgasm hit me hard and fast, forcing a loud cry from me. Negan reached his own a few thrusts later, with a loud string of curse words. We remained where were for a few moments both just breathing heavy and coming down from our highs. Eventually I sat back up.   
“How about a thank you baby girl?” He asked.  
“Depends, are you gonna stop being an asshole?”  
“We both know that’s debatable.”  
I smirked, “thank you daddy.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Negan’s P.O.V

Roxy’s birthday had come around sooner than expected. I knew she didn’t like the idea of celebrating it as there were more important things nowadays. She was right, but you still needed to have some fun in this world or otherwise what was the point in staying alive? I’d gotten her a few things that could count as presents and I had a whole evening planned for her. Just the two of us, nobody to disturb us…or so help them they’d be getting real up close and personal with Lucille. I carefully got out of bed and changed for the day. Thankfully she stayed asleep. I’d made sure to turn her alarm off, I wouldn’t have her doing any work on her birthday. She got the day off to do whatever she wanted. 

I found her presents at the back of the TV cabinet, hidden behind a bunch of the DVD’s. I unfortunately didn’t have to wait long for her to wake up. She stirred but kept her eyes closed as she rolled over to get a couple more minutes sleep. I went over to her bedside and pushed her hair out of her face.  
“Wake up baby girl,” I spoke softly.  
She grumbled, rolling over so her back was facing me. Never come between a woman and her sleep.   
“Baby girl, it’s your birthday, I want you to open your present,” I continued.  
“If it’s your dick in a box I’m gonna bite it off,” she mumbled. 

Well there goes that idea for later. I chuckled. She rolled back over and rubbed her eyes before yawning. She sat up, looking at me with half opened eyes. I put the crudely wrapped presents in her lap. She opened up the first one and frowned, looking at me and the item.  
“Batteries?” She questioned.  
“Your vibe ran out of juice a while back.”  
“I thought you hated that thing. It made you feel ‘inadequate’.”  
“I like it when I get to join in instead of you playing solo.”  
She smiled, leaning over to kiss me softly. She then unwrapped the next present, which were kinda three presents wrapped as one. The entire Wool series by Hugh Howey. It was books, she’d been nagging me for some better reading material for ages. Hopefully this would do it. 

She smiled, flipping over the first book to read the blurb.   
“An apocalypse style novel for someone living in an apocalypse. Maybe we’ll pick up some tips,” she smirked.  
“You’re always complaining about the lack of books in this place.”  
“I know, and I really appreciate these. They’re even in good condition…then again when all hell breaks loose who's gonna rob a bookstore?”  
She moved on to her final present, the one I was most excited for her to open. It had been a last-minute thing and Eugene had helped make it. She tore off the paper and frowned at the rectangular box.

Roxy lifted the lid and studied the present for a little while before breaking out in to a huge smile. I think it was safe to say she liked it. Good. Inside was a bullet necklace, her name carved into the side of the bullet. I’d made sure the bullet was something of a bigger calibre, something sleeker so it looked nice instead of bulky and small. A 223 Remington had done the trick. I took out the box and put it around her neck, the bullet resting perfectly between her breasts.   
“You know what this reminds me of,” Roxy spoke, a hint of a smirk on her face.  
“I’m hoping we’re on the same wavelength here.”  
“That Bon Jovi song, shot through the heart and your to blame,” she started.  
“You give love a bad name,” I finished.

“God, we’re so fucking cheesy.”  
“I’m not complaining.”  
She thanked me for her presents before kissing me again, wrapping her arms around me to pull me closer. I kissed her back, I wish I could have the day off with her but unfortunately that could be disastrous.   
“You’re taking the day off, you can do whatever you want okay,” I explained.  
“Anything?”   
“Within reason.”  
“Alright.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was close to dinner, everything I needed was set up. Now I just needed to find Roxy. I headed to our room and knocked on the door first before opening it. Inside she was sat on a chair with her feet in Eugene’s lap. He was painting her toenails a sparkly red colour. I raised my eyebrow at the scene before me. Roxy turned and smiled.   
“Hey daddy,” she greeted.  
“This is not what I had in for Eugene when I brought him here,” I replied.  
“Well you said because it was my birthday I could do what I wanted. So, I wanted to get to know this big bumbling baby. I like him more than Daryl.”  
I frowned at the pet name she’d given him. I suppose it was fitting for Eugene. I stepped further into the room. 

“Is he almost done?” I asked.  
“Yeah, they’re just drying now. Why, what's up?”  
“You might wanna change for what I have planned.”  
“Oh? See with you could that mean a few things, so I’m gonna need a hint of what you want me to wear.”  
“Something nice.”  
“Okay.”  
“And then I’ll meet you on the fourth floor.”  
“…okay.”

I left them too it, heading off to make any final changes. Later Roxy met me on the fourth floor like I had asked, dressed in a cute mint green summer styled dress. She looked pretty. Well I mean she always look hot or beautiful, but it was nice to see her in something more feminine.   
“Don’t stare at me like that,” She smiled.   
“Why not?”  
“Because, it makes me blush.”  
I leaned down and kissed her cheek, “then I’m gonna keep doing it.”  
I laced my fingers with hers and led her down the halls before opening a door for her. It was one of the empty rooms, so I’d been able to set it up how I’d wanted. It wasent much, but I’d just wanted to do something nice for her what with all the shit that had been hurled our way recently.

She stepped inside and smiled. I’d set up dinner for just the two of us. Candles were on the windowsill and any other place I could put them. A real fucking fire hazard if one of them goes over but she was worth the risk. We sat down. I’d made spaghetti again, but it was a meal I was good at making, she’d enjoyed it the last time and I had to make do with the food we had.   
“It’s nice that it’s just us,” she spoke.  
“Nobody’s gonna bother us tonight, it’s all about you tonight baby girl.”  
“You don’t need to make such a fuss for my birthday.”  
“I guess I won’t be eating that pretty pussy all night then, if that’s how you feel.”  
“You will if you know what's good for you,” she jokingly warned. 

We ate and made small talk, mainly just enjoying the quiet and each other’s company. It was rare for us to have a quiet moment to ourselves, so we needed to enjoy it whilst it lasted. Once we’d finished I pressed play on the CD player. The wives had given me a few CD’s they knew she liked and I picked two out for tonight. Music filled the room and I took her hand in mine, pulling her to her feet. She was blushing again, giving me that cute little shy smile where she looks at her shoes instead of me. We held each other, just swaying to the music.   
“This is really not like you,” she spoke.  
“For me to do nice things for you? I know I’ve been an asshole lately baby girl and I’m sorry about that.”  
“I think I can forgive you,” she smirked.

I leaned down and kissed her, enjoying the closeness. Just everything in this moment was perfect. Until there was a sudden loud bang from outside. We went over to the window in a panic, looking for the source of the noise. Eugene was outside with wives, letting off some sort of crudely made rocket. The wives were having a good time. Maybe Eugene wasn’t a complete cold fish when it came to the ladies. We sighed, relaxing.   
“It wouldn’t be a night at The Sanctuary without someone trying to disturb us,” she shrugged.  
“At least it wasn’t an actual emergency.”  
“Thank you. For doing all this. It’s really sweet of you.”  
“And I thought I was an asshole?”   
“Shut up and take me to bed.”  
“Gladly baby girl.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Roxy’s P.O.V

Ruby seemed to be a growing issue as the weeks went on. She still had yet to make a move on Negan, but she’d done plenty of bitching to Amber. Why should I wait until the bitch makes a move? Why not get rid of her now? She should never have been given a second chance. I’d made necessary arrangements with Simon and the wives. Negan would find out eventually but there would be nothing he could do about it. I knew he’d let me get away with it, he wouldn’t be happy, but he wouldn’t punish me for it. Well not in the way he punished any other saviour. I could live with consequences. I’d been with him long enough for him not to scare me anymore. He didn’t refer to me as his ‘girlfriend’ or whatever but I knew I was more than just a wife, more than just a body to warm his bed at night. I was more than that bitch could ever hope to be. 

Negan was tending to Amber who had made a scene earlier, so I knew he would be out the way for a while. She was drunk and threatening to kill herself…I hoped she was just using that as part of the diversion, but I couldn’t be too sure with her lately. Since Negan had found out about her relationship with Mark and ironed half his face, she had been drinking heavily and acting very careless. I didn’t want to take sides but both of them were in the wrong. Amber knew the rules when she had agreed to become a wife. But Negan didn’t need to iron Marks face. They needed to sort the problem out amongst themselves, I couldn’t be the middle man all the time. 

I was sat outside by the wall, waiting for Ruby to show up. Lucille rested on my lap, my fingers playing with the bullet wound in her side. Kinda ironic how the two most important women in Negans life were gonna finally put this bitch out of her misery. It felt right to have her in my hands, like we had an unspoken bond between each other. Not many people got to touch Lucille, Negan treated her like she was a living, breathing being and who the hell was I to judge? I understood it. 

Ruby was under the impression that Negan wanted to see her out here, of course she was stupid enough to buy it. Finally, she showed up in her usual black dress that showed plenty of cleavage and plenty of leg. Thankfully where I was sat was dark enough that she couldn't see me. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave an impatient sigh. It was tempting to keep her waiting, but I needed to get this over and done with. Simon had done what I asked so everything should run smoothly. Certain gates had been closed and there was nobody on patrol duty. 

It was just Ruby and I. I got to my feet, I wasn't going to bash her head in with Lucille. She deserved worse than just death. I'd seen how the unlucky few put walkers up on the wall. I stepped into the light, holding Lucille at side. Ruby turned to face me, she didnt seem afraid at first until she saw Lucille.  
“Does he know you have that?” She asked.  
“Her name is Lucille and no he doesn't. He also didn’t ask you to meet him here. I did,” I explained.  
“He'll find out. Everyone will, and they'll throw you out or worse,” she threatened.  
“Oh, I’m counting on it.”  
Her confidence seemed to fade at that. She knew there was nothing she could do or say to make me back down or change my mind. 

Ruby turned and ran as fast as she could. She knew her heels would slow her down, so she kicked them off. I ran after her. I knew my way around this place, she didnt because she'd stayed cooped up in the wife’s area for so long. I turned the corner, gaining on her. The gravel was gonna tear into her feet soon enough, which would slow her down or make her trip. As if perfectly timed she tripped like one of those dumb bimbos in horror movies. I reached her and brought Lucille down on her right leg, shattering the bone. 

She screamed like an animal in distress before attempting to crawl away. I brought Lucille down on the other leg, earning another inhumane screech. Both her legs were fucked, she wasn't going anywhere. Yet she was still trying to crawl away. I grabbed hold of her ankle to keep her from moving. She was still crying and wailing. Nobody was coming to help her. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her closer to the chain link fence. A walker was on the other side, face level with her. It groaned, reaching for her desperately. Ruby screamed again, trying to beat me off her with her hands. 

I dragged her by her hair over to the wall. Most of the walkers were attached to the chain-link fence or chained to large bits of concrete so they wouldn't be a problem. Not for me anyway. Ruby was still trying her best to fight me off, not that she'd get anywhere fast. There was a spot ready on the fence for her. One where she'd be on display for everyone to see, where she would act as a warning to anyone else that wanted to come between Negan and I. But first she needed a finishing touch. Only walkers were allowed on the wall. One of the walkers reached for her and grabbed her leg. She could do nothing to kick it away, only scream and try to push it back with her hands.

The walker was stronger due to its hunger and took a chunk out of her leg. Another scream came from her. I was starting to get fed up with it. I batted the walker away with Lucille before continuing to drag her to her new position on the wall. Her attempts at struggling were getting weaker, the fight was leaving her. I rolled her on to her back, using the non-business end of Lucille to knock her out. This would make things easier. I attached the chain around her neck before struggling to get her to her feet. Maybe I should have let Simon help a little more. Oh well. 

Finally, I got her attached to the wall. I went over the restraints a few times to make sure they were tight enough. She'd turn by the morning. My work here was done. I headed back inside and up to my room. I grabbed a clean cloth and some rubbing alcohol before cleaning the blood off of Lucille. Negan should be back soon. I put Lucille back in her place, resting by his bedside. I undressed and got into my side of the bed. Whatever consequences came my way I could handle them. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to my alarm. I turned it off and rolled over for another five minutes. I rested my head on Negans chest and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head.  
“Amber okay?” I asked sleepily.   
“A bit better,” he responded.   
“Good.”  
I kissed his cheek, enjoying the moment whilst it lasted. Eventually we both had to get up, getting ready for the day. I knew he’d see her soon, I was starting to get a little nervous. He picked up Lucille, putting her over his shoulder. He kissed me before leaving our room. I left a little while later, heading downstairs. 

Simon was in the trading area, making sure everything was running smoothly. He met my gaze and nodded. I forced a smile and nodded back. We couldn’t be seen talking, I couldn’t get Simon in any kind of trouble for this. I acted alone, I had no help as far as Negan was concerned. I should probably get this over and done with. I forced myself outside into the yard. Ruby had definitely turned, yet she hadn’t been cut down. Negan was shouting at a few of the men who should have been on patrol last night. He turned his attention to me and his face dropped as he realised what had happened. I held back a shiver, making sure to maintain eye contact. I had to remain calm, I wouldn’t show him that I was scared. 

He stormed over to me, pinning me to the wall by jabbing me in the stomach with Lucille.   
“What the fuck did you do?” He snapped.  
“What I should have done a few fucking months ago,” I replied.   
Negan brought Lucille down to his side, now opting to get in my face. I held my ground, not backing away from him.   
“You’re not the one who makes fucking decisions around here. Seems you’ve forgotten your place. Go to the fucking meeting room and wait for me. Don’t make this harder than it needs to be,” he growled.   
I wasn’t planning on it. I’d rather get my punishment out the way sooner rather than later.   
“Yes, sir.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Negan's P.O.V

I entered the meeting room, slamming the door closed behind me. Roxy was sat in her normal seat, near the head of the table. I put Lucille down on the table.  
“You are fucking lucky that we have something going on. Otherwise I'd have no choice but to really fucking punish you. And I'm talking serious fucking punishment,” I explained.   
Roxy didnt seemed phased, she seemed as if this was something she had already accepted.  
“I know,” she spoke softly.  
“Do you know how fucking bad this is? People aren't stupid, their going to know it was you and they'll want something done about it.”

“I’m not going to apologise if that’s what you want. I did what should have been done when she tried to kill me. Seems to me like you let her off lightly. Anybody else had done that to me and you would have given them a public execution,” Roxy explained.  
“I don’t kill women, you know that.”  
“Because you feel like it makes you look better? One of these days your gonna have to kill a woman because otherwise she’s gonna kill you.”  
“As if you’d let someone get close enough to me.”  
“I might if you continue to act so fucking arrogant.”

It pissed me off how calm she was about all this. She’d fucking killed one of my people, gone against the rules. She had no fucking right to make that call let alone use Lucille to carry out the deed. Perhaps I’d been going too soft on her. I wouldn’t make that mistake again.   
“You won’t be in charge of runs anymore. In fact, I think you should work the fucking wall as punishment. You got Ruby up there you can fucking get her down,” I explained.  
“I’ll work the wall, but she stays up there. I’ll go scrub the fucking toilets and wash people’s clothes again, I’ll cook your fucking meals but I’m not getting her down.”  
“You seem to be missing the fucking point! I run this fucking place, I keep these fucking people safe, you will do as your fucking told!”

Roxy folded her arms over her chest and sat back in her chair, looking at me with an unimpressed look. The more unbothered she was by the situation the angrier it made me. I sat down in my chair, debating what to do with her. I knew she didn’t mind hard work or getting her hands dirty so making her do chores wasn’t a punishment. However, the one thing she did hate was sitting on her ass all day, not being helpful or useful. I smiled to myself, it would be nice to see her in a black dress again.   
“I’m gonna need you on your knees,” I spoke. 

She seemed to have been expecting this, moving from her chair and to the floor without any protest or eye roll. I turned my chair so that I was facing her, sitting with my legs far enough apart that she could kneel between them.   
“Your gonna have to earn daddy’s forgiveness,” I spoke, running my fingers through her hair.   
Roxy gave me a small glare before unbuckling my belt. She popped the button and pulled my zipper down before pulling my cock out of my boxers. I was already half hard. Roxy wrapped her fist around the base of my cock and placed a kiss to the tip. She started off with teasing licks from the base to the tip. This was supposed to be a punishment. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled back hard as a warning.   
“You’re not in any fucking position to be teasing,” I threatened. 

I guided my cock into her warm, waiting mouth. I pushed all the way to the back of her throat, groaning as she gagged on the head. I let her take the reins, sitting back and enjoying myself. She started off with a steady pace, her tongue flicking over the head every time she reached it. Soon enough her pace got faster, and she hollowed her cheeks, putting her all into it. At this rate I wouldn’t last. I took control again, slowing her pace down, making her take her time. It wasn’t a case of making me cum and she was forgiven. There was a lot more to it that. 

I started to get close, so I pulled her off my cock. Roxy looked at me, breathing heavily. I pulled her to her feet by her hair, making her wince. I forced her across my lap, pulling her jeans and panties down over her ass.   
“I must admit baby girl, its cute that you got so jealous over Ruby that you killed her,” I smirked.  
I could tell she was glaring at that. I brought my hand down hard on her ass to stop her from glaring. She made a small sound, her back arching a little. I brought my hand back down on the other cheek, making sure to spread the pain and keep her on her toes. I couldn’t have her getting used to feeling or else it wouldn’t have much of an effect on her. 

I spanked her a tenth and final time, her ass red with my hand print. My fingers dipped lower finding her absolutely soaked. But she was still acting stubborn, trying to shift away from my touch.   
“Don’t pretend you didn’t fucking like that baby girl, I know your pussy like the back of my fucking hand,” I chuckled.  
I forced her up and over the table. I took her hands and positioned them, so they were behind her back before securing them together with my belt.   
“So, who’s in fucking charge here, baby girl?” I asked. 

She refused to answer, remaining silent instead. Stubborn little bitch. That’s fine, I’d get her to answer eventually. I pushed my way inside, letting her feel every inch of my cock. She moaned, resting her cheek against the cool wood of the table. I took hold of her wrists and used it as leverage to pull her back and forth onto me. I started a punishing pace, her body forced against the table. She’d probably have bruises after this. Hopefully they would be reminders for her to stay in line, to remember her place. I’d had people threaten my position before and they were no longer with us. 

I reached down between her legs, finding her clit.   
“Say it. Say it and I’ll let you cum baby girl,” I bargained.   
She whined, pushing herself back against me. I stopped stimulating her clit, stopping the pace altogether. I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up, so her ear was near my lips.   
“You wanna cum baby girl?” I asked.  
“Yes, please daddy,” she whined.  
“Then say it. Who the fuck is in charge?”  
She made a sound of frustration, before finally swallowing her pride, “you. You’re in charge daddy.”  
“That’s fucking right.”

I started the pace up again, pushing her back down against the table. My fingers returned to her clit, rubbing it in quick tight circles. She moaned my name, pushing herself back against me. I groaned, still using the belt as leverage. A few more strokes and she reached her climax, practically screaming my name that I’m sure someone nearby would hear it. I reached my own a few seconds later, cursing aloud. We stayed how we were for a few moments, breathing heavily and coming down from our highs. I pulled out tucked myself away before removing the belt from around her wrists. She pulled her panties and jeans back up before rubbing at the red marks on her wrists. 

“Have you learnt your lesson? Or do I have to find another form of punishment?” I asked.  
“You tell me? You’re the one who makes decisions around here.”  
I smiled softly. I guess she wouldn’t have to go back to being a wife after all. Shame.   
“You won’t be leading runs anymore,” I explained.  
Her face fell but she nodded, accepting it, “that’s fair.”  
“Good and I expect you to be on your best behaviour from now on. You step out of line again and next time I won’t be so fucking forgiving.”  
“It won’t happen again.”  
Funnily enough, I believed her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Roxy’s P.O.V

I had been out most of the day, trying to look for Daryl again. Something to keep me occupied. I turned back about late afternoon, wanting to make it back to The Sanctuary before the sun went down. Negan and I were still a little…out of sorts with each other. We probably would be for a while. Until he could trust me again. It was all well and good me saying I wouldn’t kill another person who made a move on him, but he had to be able to trust me for himself. It wouldn’t ever happen again though. I made my way through the large building, climbing various staircases before getting to our bedroom. I was hungry and in need of dinner, but I wasn’t in the mood to really cook or go all the way back down to the kitchen to grab something. I’m sure there were some packet noodles in the cupboard somewhere. I opened the door and headed on inside. 

Negan was likely doing a round of the place before heading up to bed himself. He always had to make sure everything was in order before he could sleep. I opened up the cupboards and searched them, finally finding the packaged noodles. I did as the instructions said before taking my bowl and sitting down in the chair and eating them. In between mouthfuls I sharpened my machetes, resting them on my lap. I’d need to visit the wives soon, spend some time with Sherry. I could do with some female company right now. I finished off the noodles and washed up my bowl. Negan entered our room and offered me a soft smile. I returned the smile, before going back to machetes. 

“Where’ve you been all day? I missed you,” he asked.  
That was nice to hear, “I went out looking for Daryl again. Still nothing.”  
“By yourself?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You okay?”  
“Fine.”  
He didn’t seem convinced, coming over to me. He put Lucille down on the coffee table before sitting down in the other chair.   
“You know if somethings wrong baby girl-“ he started.  
“I can tell you, I know.”

There was a moment of silence between us. I sighed, I didn’t like us being like this, but I had to deal with it. I had caused this, these were the consequences I had to accept.   
“I know your struggling to come to terms with what I did. Or your struggling to trust me. I’m not mad at you for that. You’ll come around in your own time. I just have to wait,” I explained.  
He nodded, before putting his hand on my knee, “I should have done something about Ruby a long time ago. Maybe then you wouldn’t have had to do what you did. I’m sorry I put you in that position.”  
Okay, that I wasn’t expecting, but I also wasn’t complaining about this apology. I met his gaze and smiled softly.   
“Who are you and what have you done with Negan?” I joked.  
“Don’t make me retract my statement.”  
I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He laced his fingers with mine, kissing the back of my hand.   
“If you’re okay I’m okay,” he spoke.  
My smile grew, “I’m okay.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was struggling to sleep, another annoying restless night. I rolled over, trying to get in to a comfortable position. Still nothing. I sighed, rolling on to my back and staring at the ceiling. Negan wrapped an arm around my stomach, resting his head on my chest.   
“Can’t sleep, baby girl?” He asked, sleepily.   
“Haven’t been able to sleep since you dropped off,” I grumbled.  
“Was I snoring again?”  
“No. No it’s not that.”

I rolled over to face him, my eyes falling to the sheets instead of him. He shifted closer to me, getting my attention.  
“I know that look, what bullshit is on your mind?” Negan asked.  
“Just thinking about stupid stuff,” I shrugged.  
“Well I guessed that, but I can’t help unless you tell me.”  
“I’m just worried that one day I could lose you, lose this place.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that nothing is going to happen to me. Not when I’ve got you.”  
“I know, and I know it pisses you off that I think like this at times but it’s just when we have run ins with people they tend to walk away hating us.”  
Negan took my hand in his and kissed the back of it.   
“I've got something that'll help,” He suggested with a smirk.  
“Is it your dick by any chance?”

He chuckled and kissed me softly.   
“It will take your mind of it,” He said matter of factly.  
With that he climbed on top of me, peppering soft kisses along my jaw and neck. Negan kissed another trail to my lips, asking for entrance with his tongue, which I happily gave. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to my warm, naked body. He kissed his way down my body, kissing every inch of skin he could, all the way down to my feet. I giggled as it tickled a little. But this body worship felt nice. This tenderness from him wasn’t something that came often but it was perfect. 

He kissed another trail back up my body and to my lips once more. I tangled my fingers through his hair, smiling softly. His hand settled between my legs, rubbing my clit in slow circles. I moaned softly, my eyes fluttering closed and my legs spreading for him instinctively. I reached down taking his cock in my hand, rubbing him slowly. Negan groaned, pressing his forehead to mine. My breathing became shallow before Negan slipped his fingers lower, slipping them into my heat. I let out another moan, the hand in his hair tightening a little.

He started a gentle pace, curling them every now and then to keep me on my toes. I closed my eyes, moaning softly. It felt good, a nice steady build up. But I needed more, I needed all of him. I looked up at him breathless, taking his cock and placing it between my legs.  
“Please, I need you,” I breathed.  
Negan removed his fingers, taking his cock and running it between my legs, coating himself in my arousal. He slowly pushed his way inside, lacing his fingers with mine. I gasped, my eyes shut tight as he bottomed out.

Negan began a steady pace, squeezing my hand. I returned the squeeze, wrapping my legs around his waist and forcing him deeper. Negan pressed his forehead to mine again before kissing me.   
“I need you to be ok,” he said, his voice just above a whisper.  
I smiled, meeting his gaze, “if you’re ok then I’m ok,” I replied.   
Our lips met, and I cupped his cheek.

It wasn't often that we took things slow but when we did it was bliss. The way our bodies responded to the softest of touches. Our lips moulding perfectly with each other’s as well as our bodies. Every sound he made was like a symphony to my ears and I wanted more of those soft grunts and groans, more words of encouragement and praise. The pace went on for what felt like hours until the urge to cum came to a point. Negan reached between us and began rubbing my clit once more.

I clung to him, my nails scratching his back softly as he brought me closer to completion. My eyes were shut tight once more, my only need to cum. I gasped his name as I reached my climax, my back arching and my hips bucking. Negan reached his own a few moments later burying his face in the crook of my neck, moaning my name. Negan kissed my neck and then my lips before he lay down next to me once more. He pulled me close, so my head was resting against his chest. I made a sound of contentment, placing a soft kiss on his chest.   
“You feel better?” He asked.  
“For now.”  
He began stroking my hair and soon enough I managed to drift off.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Negan's P.O.V

I'd finally found out the truth of how Daryl had gotten out of his hole. Sherry. And now she was gone too. Roxy was going to freak if she found out but how the hell was I meant to keep that from her? I wanted to tell her myself, instead of her hearing it from someone else. Dwight had shown me the evidence we needed. A letter from Sherry to Doctor Carrson admitting that she'd let Daryl go. Why the fuck she'd confided in him I don't know. But somehow the sneaky bitch had swiped his key and escaped this place. Frankly she was as good as dead out there. On her own, no weapons, no armour, no sense of direction. And who the fuck could she turn too? Nobody if the other communities knew what was good for them. I'd give it a week before a group found her shambling corpse. 

Now what worried me was the other wives. This wasn't the first time Sherry had run away. I was worried the others might get ideas and try to join her. Amber especially. Amber was the easiest to influence out of the group because she was the youngest and now her hate for me ironing Marks face would also come into play. She could go if she wanted, she'd just have to pull her finger out her ass and earn some points to keep her mother healthy. Maybe the other girls had known about it, opting to keep quiet. 

I headed up to their area, knocking before going in. The room fell silent. I closed the door behind me, stepping closer to the couches. I opted to put Lucille down, it might get them to relax a bit.   
“Sherry’s gone. And I'd like to know what happened. If any of you know anything now would be a great time to tell me. You won’t be in any trouble, I just want someone to tell me the truth,” I explained calmly.   
They still remained silent. Fine. I'd talk to them individually. This wasn’t some fucking sorority house, why the fuck were they protecting her? I started with Sabrina, both of us heading to one of the rooms. They were more likely to talk if they were alone. 

“Do you have something to tell me sweetheart?” I asked Sabrina.  
“No. I don't know anything I swear. I only knew she was gone until it was too late. If i could have stopped her you know I would have,” Sabrina explained.  
“You didn't see her acting suspiciously a few days before?”  
“No. I would have told you otherwise.”  
“Alright, send someone else in.”  
I went through all the wives, none of them knew anything. Last but not least Amber entered the room, carrying Lucille. She placed her on the table in front of me.  
“You forgot her,” she spoke.

I frowned, taken off guard. This was out of character for Amber. She was only nice when she wanted something. And she had been the closest to Sherry.   
“Anything you wanna tell me darlin'?” I asked.  
“Sherry didn't have a thing for Doctor Carrson so whoever wrote that note would have forged her hand writing.”  
“And why would someone do that?”  
“To cover their own ass? To get rid of him? I don't know. I just know they didn't have a thing. Sure, she confided in him but we all did. It's a bit hard not too when you have to see him for things like pregnancy scares.”

Okay. That was understandable I guess. Dwight was the one who had found the note, the one who had been married to her, so he would be able to confirm it was her hand writing.   
“Now I have a question for you,” Amber spoke.  
For me?  
“Alright,” I replied, a little unsure.   
“Why do you keep us around? Its obvious how much you love Roxy, she spends more time with us than you do nowadays. So why do you keep us?” Amber asked.  
This caught me off guard, that was not the type of thing I ever expected to hear from Amber. This was more Sherry’s kinda thing. I guess she’d had more of an influence than I’d thought. 

The question pissed me off. My relationship was none of her fucking business, it wasn’t anyone’s business. She had no fucking right to ask me that question.   
“That’s not something up for discussion,” I spoke, doing my best to sound calm.  
“Why not? Because you don’t want to admit you actually feel something for her? You can drop the macho leader bullshit sometimes you know.”  
She was really crossing a fucking line.   
“I said it's not up for fucking discussion!”  
Amber backed down at my outburst. I took Lucille and left, heading outside for some air. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later I found Roxy in the garages, filling one of the cars with fuel. She smiled when she saw me.   
“Hey daddy,” she greeted.   
“Hey. Could you put that down a sec? We gotta talk.”  
She frowned but put the canister down. I probably should have worded it better, I could see she was worried.  
“I can’t say this in a way that will make it easier or less painful. Sherry’s gone,” I explained.  
“What the fuck do you mean? Sherry’s gone?”  
“She was the one who unlocked Daryl’s cell. She left shortly after I imagine.”  
“Well then I’m going out there to look for her.”  
Roxy wiped her hands on her jeans and opened up the car door, making a move to get inside. 

“No. You’re not,” I said firmly.   
“Like you can fucking stop me. We have to find her, she could be in a lot of trouble.”  
“Roxy this isn’t the first time she's ran away remember. Why would I waste my resources on someone that clearly doesn’t want to be here?”  
“She’ll die out there!”  
“That’s her choice.”  
“Are you fucking serious right now?! Negan the whole point of this place is to save people, we’re called saviours for a reason! And you’re just going to let her die? Because she isn’t thinking clearly?”  
“She was thinking crystal fucking clearly. Second time runners always do. You have to let her go baby girl. I know it’s hard, I know the two of you were close. I’m sorry.”  
“I still have to look for her. Just once. Please.”

I sighed. I suppose there was no way of she was backing down from this. Just the once. I nodded, and she offered a soft smile.   
“Thank you, I’ll be back before dark I promise,” she spoke.   
“I hope so.”  
She started the car and drove to the gate. I sighed, had I done the right thing? Should I really have let her go? Was I too soft on her? Maybe Amber was right. Maybe I had gotten too close.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Roxy’s P.O.V

Looking for Sherry had been fruitless. Not even a trace of her anywhere. I didn't want to come back without her. She was my friend, she'd stopped me from running once so I felt obliged to help her. If I couldn’t convince her to come back, then maybe I could give her some supplies to help her on her way. But with Sherry gone I felt the need to keep a close eye on Dwight. His wife had left, and he was calm? Bullshit. They had too much history. I would be far from calm if Negan just upped and left. Dwight was becoming dodgier by the minute. I looked at the sunset and sighed. I needed to turn back. Negan would worry if I wasn't back before dark. 

I cursed, angry with myself for not finding her, angry with Sherry for running away. I forced myself to turn the car around, heading back for The Sanctuary. I reached the gates a little after dark, the two giant metal doors opening up to let me inside. I expected to find Negan up on the lookout point, waiting for me to come home but it was empty. He must have been tired from all the stress, so he might be in bed already. Understandable. Good, I was glad he didn't wait up for me and worried himself. I parked the car and headed to our room. The bed was empty, still made up from this morning. Oh. Maybe he was with the wives then. Never mind. He couldn't spend every waking moment with me. He was probably making sure they were calm after Sherry’s escape. He couldn't lose anyone else.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days I was noticing how distant Negan was being with me. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt. Its like I was an afterthought to him. He hadn’t even slept in the same bed as me since the day Sherry ran off. We'd barely spoken as well. I was under the impression I'd done something wrong. It was obvious he was spending his nights with the wives and again that hurt. Even if we weren't officially a couple. I didn't even know what the hell we were but I thought I'd been special. I guess I was stupid in thinking that, perhaps he was bored of me now. How could I have been so stupid to let myself get so comfortable? I should never have thought I was anything more than a body to warm his bed at night. 

I was as much to blame as him. I'd let this happen, I'd let him walk all over me. Well not again. We were going to have to talk, i needed to know where I stood. I needed to know if I meant anything to him. Because god did he mean the world to me...I think I loved him. I'd do anything to keep him happy and god forbid anybody ever hurt him. Maybe I just didn't want to admit that I loved him in case he didn't feel the same way. I didn't want to feel stupid. Well I wouldn't have to admit it, I just needed to know why he was avoiding me. I racked my brain for anything I might have done wrong but there was nothing. Not in my eyes anyway. 

I found him out the back, checking on various things. He glanced at me before quickly looking away. Now I was pissed off. I made a beeline for him and cleared my throat for his attention.  
“We need to talk,” I said matter of factly.   
“I’m a bit busy right now, maybe later?”  
“No. Now.”  
He knew I wasn't playing around and gave me his full attention. I led him inside and into our room where it would be private. I closed the door behind him and stood in front of it to stop him from leaving. He wasn't running away from this. He looked bored, fuelling my rage even more. 

“What the fuck is going on?” I snapped.  
“What do you mean?”   
“Don't act dumb. It's not a good look for you. You've been fucking avoiding me as if I’m fucking infected. Did I do something wrong or is whatever this is over?”  
His face fell at my words, he looked sad, panicked.   
“No! No, you did nothing wrong. I just...needed some space.”  
“After losing Sherry?”  
He shrugged. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? The more vague he was being the angrier it made me. I wanted to go over and shake him, knock some fucking sense into him.

“Cut the bullshit already, somethings wrong and you need to fucking tell me,” I shouted.  
Negan sighed, putting Lucille down. I stepped closer to him, focusing my rage on the man in front of me.  
“Your making me think that everything we had was bullshit, that I don't mean anything to you,” I continued, my voice cracking as I was on the verge of tears.   
Negan grabbed me by my arms, “I’m scared alright, I’m fucking scared of losing you too.”  
Everything seemed to fall into place with his words. Everything suddenly made so much sense. He looked at me like a wounded animal, like he was afraid of my reaction. I pulled him into a hug, resting my head against his chest. 

He held me tight, running his fingers through my hair, “I thought pushing you away would make it easier. I've never been so fucking wrong.”  
“You’re not going to lose me. I’m not going anywhere. And that’s a promise,” I reassured him.   
“Amber said I'd been getting too close to you. She didn't see why I kept the wives around.”  
“And you listened to her? You listened to an alcoholic in the making?”  
“Dont remind me. I know how fucking stupid that was.”  
He leaned down and kissed me softly. I returned the kiss, pressing my forehead to his in a tender manner.

“I just get so scared when you go out there, I think that one day you won’t come back. Just things seem to be getting shitter out there and we have a lot more enemies than friends. What if one day they decide to take you from me?” he explained.  
I appreciated that he was starting to understand the disadvantage we had with so many communities out there that wanted us dead. But we couldn’t let them stop what we were doing, we couldn’t live in constant fear of what ifs. Walkers weren’t so much of a threat anymore, now it was people you had to watch out for. I cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at me.   
“They aren’t stupid enough to do that. And you know I will always come back to you. There's no getting rid of me now.”

His grip on me seemed to tighten as if I would slip away there and then.   
“I just can’t go through that again,” he said sadly.   
That meaning Lucille. Was this his way of telling me how much I meant to him? That I was just as important to him as Lucille had once been? Why was I surprised? He meant as much to me as Tyler had. We’d both lost our other halves to this new world, we’d both struggled to find our way, to find a new meaning and purpose. Until we’d found each other to make each other whole again. We needed each other.   
“I won’t let you go through that again. I’m not going anywhere,” I continued to reassure him. 

We held each other for a few moments, enjoying the closeness.  
“I’m sorry I’ve been such a fucking asshole lately,” Negan spoke.   
“You’re under a lot of stress at the moment, I get it just maybe don’t take it out on me all the time.”  
He nodded, “I’m lucky that you put up with it.”  
“Nobody else will.”  
He smiled at this before kissing me, his fingers in my hair. I wanted to tell him maybe that I loved him, but I guess I just didn’t want to risk ruining the moment. Commitment still seemed to freak him out. hopefully one day that would change.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it's taken me forever to upload another chapter <3

Chapter 17

Negan’s P.O.V

As if I hadn’t had enough shit to deal with lately what with Sherry running away and losing our doctor, it seemed karma was a bitch indeed. Now we’d had one of Ricks lackeys break in and to top it all off I’d found out one of my men was a fucking rapist. Needless to say, I’d put David down there and then. Thankfully I’d intervened before it actually happened, but it made me wonder how many other women he’d forced himself on. Sasha was understandably shaken, and I’d done my best to keep her calm. She’d seemed surprised how quickly I’d gotten rid of David. We weren’t monsters. We were just trying to survive in this world, if that meant taking shit from other people then that’s what we’d keep doing. It had worked out fine until Rick fucking Grimes came along anyway. First Daryl escapes and now Sasha’s breaking in to try and get Eugene back. 

Was I loosing control? Was I loosing my touch? Did people think that they could cross me and not deal with the fucking consequences anymore? Perhaps I needed to give the people a fucking reminder of who they were dealing with. First things first though, I needed to know just how many other women had fallen victim to David. The thought of this happening all right under my fucking nose, in my fucking home, made me furious. The one thing I detested the most in the previous world and this one was rape. Men are not fucking entitled to women’s bodies. I found Roxy in the armoury, taking an inventory. She smiled when she saw me but did a double take.   
“You okay? You look like your gonna throw someone else in the fucking furnace,” she asked.  
“I need to ask you a few questions. Its very fucking important you answer these truthfully okay?”

“Okay, whatever it is ask it, your freaking me out.”  
“Did David ever try anything with you or anyone else that you might know of?”  
Roxy frowned, “no. I mean he gave me the creeps sometimes, but we didn’t exactly talk much. Why? Whats going on?”  
I explained the situation to her. Roxy was understandably pissed off as well.  
“Is Sasha okay? I know she’s supposed to be our prisoner, but we can’t treat her like one in a situation like this.” Roxy asked.  
“She’s shaken but that’s to be expected.”  
“And David? You took care of him, right?”  
“Of course, I fucking did!”

“It’s a good thing you did. If it were up to me…”  
I had no doubt in my mind that Roxy would have made his death much more public and much more painful. But I’d been so angry in that moment I’d dealt with it there and then. Roxy laced her fingers with mine and squeezed my hand in a comforting manner.   
“I can go down to Sasha if you want, make her feel a bit more comfortable,” Roxy suggested.  
“No, you don’t have to do that. I need you to keep an eye on Eugene, make sure he doesn’t have a change of heart.”  
“That big bumbling baby? He’d be stupid if he did. And with how well he’s settled in with the wives I think we’ll be okay.”  
“I can’t risk it. I can’t have any more fuck ups around here.”

She smiled softly, squeezing my hand again, “okay daddy, I understand. I’ll keep an eye on him.”  
I felt myself relax a little, knowing that I had her on my side with this. The one person I could trust with anything, the one person who would do anything I asked. I really was lucky to have her on my side.   
“Thank you, baby girl,” I spoke.   
She leaned up and kissed me softly.   
“In the meantime, I’d recommend putting David’s head on a stick for everyone to see, it’ll act as a reminder that you don’t tolerate shit like that, it also might get a few people to step forward, saves you asking every woman in this place,” Roxy suggested.  
It was an idea, although I’m sure word had already spread throughout the place. As if I didn’t have enough work to do in the first place now I had to deal with this. 

Or maybe I could use the hands and help that I had. Simon never complained about getting his hands dirty. Roxy had gone back to her inventory during this time.   
“Hey baby girl, one more thing,” I spoke.  
“Yeah?”  
“Am I…you know…doing the right fucking thing?”   
“In regard to David? Yeah.”  
“And what about with Rick? You know that with Sasha breaking in, one of them is going to have to die for it.”  
“Right.”  
“I just don’t know if it will get the message across, I thought it would last time.”

“They get one more chance. I know that people are a resource in this world now but are you sure you can work with people like that? If they don’t listen, then we take it all. We have to protect our own, not worry about another break in or attack from them,” Roxy explained, “but whatever you decide, I’ll still be there with you at the end of the week when all this goes down.”  
I smiled at the last part. We let each other get back to work. I radioed Simon to deal with the David situation before heading up to one of the lookout points. I needed a place to think things through. I didn’t want to kill anyone else, I didn’t enjoy it but its what normally kept people in line. I wanted as little casualties as possible, but it seemed Alexandria didn’t care about the body count. 

They hadn’t the first time they’d come across us. Murdering a whole outpost in their fucking sleep. They’d murdered my men and taken our weapons, they’d made the first move by attacking us. I’d had no choice but to retaliate violently. If our two groups could have met under different circumstances, then things might be different between us. Perhaps they would have fallen in line like The Kingdom and Hilltop. I needed to regain control over the situation and then maybe I’d be able to negotiate things with Rick. Peacefully this time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, thanks to everyone who read, left kudos, comments and bookmarks <3  
> Roxy and Negan should be back soon with the third and final fic in the series

Chapter 18

Roxy’s P.O.V

I glanced at the clock, it was almost time to leave for Alexandria. Simon and I were stood by Negans truck, doing another heck on weapons, ammo and gas. Simon handed me an M16 from the back of the truck.  
“Whats this for?”  
“Everyone is decked out with the big guns and you’ve got a damn pea shooter. You’re not gonna hit anybody with your revolver. And you’re not gonna get close enough to use a machete. Besides, the guns should intimidate them enough. If not, we’ve got a few tricks up our sleeves,” Simon explained.  
It was no secret that we had the weird garbage people on our side. Rick thought they were with him, but we’d given the better deal. I believe the leaders name was Jadis, a woman of very few words. 

I didn’t really like her, she kinda reminded me of a cavewoman with how primitive her vocabulary was. Not just that I didn’t like the way she had looked at Negan when we’d first met her and her group. Yes, he was attractive, but it was very damn obvious that he was taken. She’d acted like I hadn’t even existed, pissing me off further. Needless to say, if things went south today for her, I was not helping.  
“You okay?” Simon asked.  
“Yeah, just hoping everything goes okay.”  
“You stick with me and I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.”  
I smiled softly, “thanks. Same goes for you.”  
He returned the smile, “celebratory tequila when we get back?”  
“Of course.”  
Finally, Negan was ready to go, Lucille over his shoulder. Now we could get this over and done with. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Of course, things hadn’t gone as planned and now we were in the middle of a fucking gun fight. Sasha had somehow turned and was now running around, trying to bite people that were trying to avoid bullets. This was one big fucking mess. Simon pulled me down under the cover of a truck as a bullet narrowly missed my shoulder. He fired back, before checking to see if I was ok. We needed to move, we couldn’t stay here. I’d lost sight of Negan a while ago and I had no idea if he was alive.  
“I’ll lay down some cover fire, you lead the way,” Simon shouted over the noise.  
I nodded, preparing myself to make a run for it. Finally, they reloaded, giving us the gap, we needed. I got to my feet, my finger on the trigger of the M16 ready to use at a moments notice. 

Simon and I made a run for it, slipping through the open gate to Alexandria. Bodies were strewn across the road, some of them ours, some of them Alexandrians. I caught sight of Daryl running behind the cover of a nearby house. I knew that little shit would have showed up here eventually. Good thing I’d finally found my lost doggy. I chased after him, ducking behind a car for cover. Simon followed quickly.  
“We need to find Negan,” He snapped.  
“Then you go and find him. Daryl and I have unfinished business.”  
Simon sighed but remained by my side, “I’m not leaving you on your own.”  
I knew that. I knew that Negan had probably told Simon to baby sit me through this damn trip. 

Daryl fired at the car and I ducked down lower from reflex. Simon fired back before we were joined by two more saviours. Daryl was outnumbered, but he still had the upper hand. He knew his way around this place better than we did. And I’m sure he’d already taken off running the second Simon fired back. I came out from cover, sticking close to the wall of the house. I rounded the corner but of course he’d ran off. Or perhaps he’d hidden inside. The door was open a crack meaning he could have easily slipped inside. I motioned for the others to get over here and they quickly followed. Before we had chance to enter the house there were shots aimed our way. Simon pulled me out of the way but not quick enough. 

Pain tore through my thigh and I shrieked as my leg gave out under me. Fuck! Simon caught me and put my arm over his shoulder as he helped me hobble out of the firing line. The other two were laying down more cover fire, following us. Every step I took was painful. Once a safe distance away Simon leant me up against a wall and began pulling my flannel shirt from me before wrapping it around my leg tightly.  
“We need to make it back to the truck then I can check your leg out okay,” Simon explained.  
“Okay.”  
“Ready?”  
“No, it fucking stings like a bitch.”  
Simon scoffed and wrapped his arm around my waist to force me to move. Eventually we reached Negans truck and he helped me in to the back where we would be safe from any gun fire. 

He laid me down on the cold, hard metal floor of the truck and began to inspect the wound. My jeans and hands were covered in blood. Simon felt round the back of my leg for an exit wound, his face fell when he couldn’t find one. Shit. As if this couldn’t get any worse.  
“We’re gonna get you back and then we can get the doc to remove it okay?” Simon spoke, trying his best to keep me calm.  
I took a deep breath, trying not to focus on the pain. The next thing to worry about was the location of the bullet. I was almost completely afraid too look. I knew if it had hit an artery I really was fucked. I didn’t feel like I was losing too much blood. I mean I didn’t feel faint, it was just painful. I made myself look and breathed a sigh of relief. The bullet was lodged near the edge of my thigh, meaning I had nothing to worry about for now. I wasn’t at risk of bleeding out. But it would be better to get the bullet out sooner rather than later. 

I grabbed a fistful of Simons jacket, getting his attention, “go and fucking find Negan. Drag him back if you have to.”  
“I’m not leaving you like this,” Simon protested.  
My facial expression changed in a way that made Simon put his hands up in defence.  
“Find him,” I ordered.  
Simon gave in and quickly left the back of the truck in search of Negan. I kept hold of the M16, keeping it pointed at the entrance of the truck in case I did need to defend myself. I sat myself up so that I was comfier and had better vision. 

After a long time of waiting I heard hurried footsteps coming towards the truck, there seemed to be more gunfire too. Negan practically threw himself into the back of the truck before it came to life and sped off. Needless to say, he looked pissed off. He hurried over to me, checking if I was okay and had any other injuries.  
“We’ll be home soon okay baby girl, daddies gonna sort this shit, I promise,” he reassured.  
“I’m fine, what happened out there?”  
Negan explained how he’d had the upper hand until The Kingdom and Hilltop had shown up. Outmanned and outgunned.  
“Who did this?” Negan asked, referring to my leg.  
“I don’t know, I didn’t see. I was chasing Daryl and the next thing I know I’m being shot at.”

Negan was gripping Lucille so hard I’m surprised she didn’t splinter from the pressure. First someone hurt Lucille and now somebody had hurt me. Negan was seething.  
“I never should have let you fucking come today,” Negan spoke.  
“Don’t start with that bullshit. I risk my life everytime I step outside The Sanctuary, we all do but we do it to survive. This is something we can fix, this is something I’m gonna bounce back from.”  
“That’s not the point, they still fucking hurt you.”  
“I’m alive, that’s the point.”  
I took his hand in mine, forcing him too look at me. I knew he would be blaming himself for this for a while. 

“I wanted to be here today, and I want to be at the next confrontation. I will be by your side every damn fight there is, okay?” I explained.  
He squeezed my hand, not caring about the blood. He put Lucille down before cupping my cheek and kissing me softly. I returned the kiss, pressing my forehead to his.  
“If you’re okay, then I’m okay,” he said softly.  
“I’m okay, now that you’re here.”  
“You know I can’t let them get away with this, Hilltop, Kingdom, all of them are fucked.”  
Whilst Negan went around to all these other communities taking half their shit I knew the last thing he wanted was a war. People were a resource. 

But that was the only option we had now. They’d all banded together against us, we had to fight back to keep our home, to stay alive. Nowadays there was a constant fight to stay alive and that fight wouldn’t be over anytime soon. That’s why we had each other to make the fight easier. I squeezed Negans hand again.  
“We’ll win this together, you don’t have to do this alone,” I spoke.  
Negan smiled, “together, because what's a king without his queen.”  
Well, he was right.


End file.
